Jamie
by JorixBade
Summary: Tori's attempt to fix Beck and Jade's relationship ends up tearing it apart even more when Beck discovers a dark secret in Jade's life, a secret that on plain sight seems her mistake but what lays underneath is much worse because it's something that could potentially destroy her life once again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **So today was looking for some pictures on one of my flashdrives and i found this story which i wrote over a year ago, funny thing is i'd forgotten about it but i re-read it and i decided to post it because why not? haha**

 **I must WARN you this story is kind of heavy, you'll find out the main reason on this chapter, it's pretty obvious from the summary and if you'd read my other stories, you'll know i'm familiar with writing the topic, but this particular story has some pretty ugly and sad things so read if you think you won't mind.**

* * *

"Hey guys" Andre said nicely as he walked up to Tori and Cat, who were standing by the sodas machine.

"Hi" They both replied nicely.

"So what you guys up to?" He asked.

"Nothing, we were just looking at Jade and Beck" Cat answered, Jade was grabbing books from her locker and Beck was standing by the stairs looking at his phone.

"What about them?" Andre questioned curiously.

"They never talk to each other anymore!" Tori exclaimed as if it was such an obvious thing. "I don't know, it's kind of sad, they were such a cute couple... weird but cute"

"Weird how?" Andre asked.

"Well, Beck is nice and calm and Jade is...you know, Jade" Tori responded. "But that's not the point, the thing is that ever since they broke up they have become more and more distant with each other"

"That's normal, you don't want to be around your ex...it's awkward" Andre commented and then Robbie joined in on their conversation.

"What's awkward?" Robbie asked.

"You" Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaimed upset and they chuckled a little while shaking their heads at Robbie.

"Do you agree that Beck and Jade should at least be friends?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Um..."

"What? You also think it's normal that they never speak to each other anymore?" Tori asked him surprised.

"Yeah... I mean, no, I don't know, why are we even talking about this?" Robbie asked back.

"Tori thinks Beck and Jade should be together" Cat explained.

"I agree with that but if things didn't work, then there's nothing we can do and I think they're just fine now" Andre commented. "Get over it, Tori, it's their life"

"Yeah but...ugh forget it, you're right" Tori said sadly but then she suddenly smiled. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Cat asked curiously.

"What if we help them fix their problems? They obviously need to talk and interact more but they're not gonna do it on their own" Tori commented.

"Oh god..." Andre said a little frustrated.

"There she goes!" Rex added.

"I think we should force them to be together so they can talk more and fix things" Tori suggested and they looked at each other not really convinced. "Come on!"

"And what would we do, sweet cheekbones?" Rex questioned.

"A party, more reunions or I don't know, just plans to make them hang out together" Tori said and Andre sighed. "Please, please, please!" she insisted and they looked at each other.

"Alright..." Andre said and she smiled.

"Yay thanks!" Tori exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, it almost seems you're gonna be the one fixing her problems" Andre commented chuckling and she smiled awkwardly.

"I just want us to be together again, like we used to" Tori said. "Come on, let's go invite them now" She and the rest of them walked up to Beck first and he smiled at them awkwardly.

"Hey?" Beck said.

"Hi, so Beck, I am gonna have a little reunion at my house tonight, wanna come?" Tori asked nicely.

"Sure" Beck simply responded and she smiled.

"Great" Tori said and then simply made her way towards Jade leaving Beck alone, he stared at them confused at first but then turned back to his phone.

"What do you want?" Jade asked coldly before Tori even said hi.

"Well, we are having a little reunion at my place tonight and want you to come" Tori invited her nicely.

"No" Jade simply said and started walking away but Tori stopped her.

"What? Why not?" Tori questioned confused.

"Because I don't want to hang out with you" Jade answered and Tori looked at her obviously offended.

"But Jade, it won't be the same without you" Cat said sadly and Jade looked at her. "Please!" she insisted and Jade couldn't say no to Cat.

"Ugh fine, I'll be there"

Later that day, Jade arrived to her house after school to find a surprise. "Jade, honey, look who's here" Her mother immediately said as she pushed Jade into the living room and she smiled when she saw her older brother standing there.

"Hey little si-ni-ster" The tall good looking man said sweetly and Jade immediately hugged him, he was the only relative Jade was close with, her brother, whose name was Nathan, was eight years older than her but they'd always had a good relationship, he was very nice to her and she loved him so much but he had left five years earlier to go to the university in London.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? It's been so long I thought you'd never come back" Jade commented.

"Well, I am doing my master's degree but I am on break so I thought it'd be nice to visit the family" Nathan answered. "But look at you, I remembered you so much shorter, you're all grown up now"

"So are you! Should I call you mister?" Jade asked chuckling and he smiled at her.

"I'd be fine with you calling me mister" Another voice said and Jade's smile immediately dropped, she turned around and saw another man walking into the living room with a glass of water. That man was Jade and Nathan's cousin, he was four years older than Nathan and twelve years older than Jade but he'd always been really close to Nathan, they had been always together since they were little, specially because their cousin, whose name was Alex, basically lived with the West's because his parents were never home.

"Isn't this great, honey? Your brother and your cousin are gonna stay here until January, that means we'll be all together for three months just like before" Anna, Jade and Nathan's mother informed happily but Jade was just staring at Alex coldly.

"Aren't you happy, my little sister, oh sorry, sinister?" Alex asked as he walked towards Jade.

"I'm not your sister" Jade clarified.

"I see you as my sister, I remember you when you were little and Nathan and I would play with you for hours, it was a lot of fun" He commented and Nathan smiled remembering those days but Jade didn't.

"Hey, what's up? Aren't you happy to see me?" Nathan questioned and Jade turned to him.

"I am happy to see YOU" Jade said. "But we'll talk later; I have to go do my homework" she informed and simply left to her room.

"Whoa, I think she is not happy to have me here" Alex commented.

"Don't mind her, she's been really upset since she broke up with her boyfriend but I'm sure she's happy to have you here" Anna affirmed nicely.

Jade closed the door of her room and started breathing heavily in anger as she walked in circles when all the sudden Alex walked into the room and she turned to him nervously. "Hey there, how's my favorite little witch?" He questioned. "Aren't you happy to see me? Come on, Jamie, we've been raised as siblings our whole lives"

"Go to hell!" Jade exclaimed madly. "Do you think I don't remember what you did to me? You fucking bastard" she said angrily and he smiled at her.

"Please, that was just a game, are you still crying over it?" He questioned as he walked closer to her. "You just turned eighteen, Jade, you're a woman now"

"You said the same thing when I turned eight" Jade commented upset and he smirked as he put her close to him.

"Yes, that was ten years ago and you were sweet" He commented and Jade closed her eyes disgusted but she couldn't manage to push him away, it was like being near him paralyzed her just like when she was little. "But you know, now that I think about it, you're much better now"

"Get away from me" Jade whispered and he kissed her neck gently.

"You don't want that, you've never wanted that... come on, Jamie, you have needs and you don't have a boyfriend to fulfill them anymore, why don't we play in the closet again?" He suggested and she cringed but she just couldn't manage to push him away and it made her so mad. "You know you want it" He said as he stroked her leg and she felt the tears coming but she kept them in, she needed to be strong.

Alex heard someone coming so he stepped back and a second later Nathan walked into the room. "Here you are, I thought you'd left" Nathan said to Alex.

"Oh no, I just wanted to talk to Jade a little bit more, I've missed her" Alex responded and Nathan smiled but Jade remained emotionless.

"Yeah, I've missed my little sinister too" Nathan commented and put his arm around Jade's shoulders. "But we'll have time to be together while we are here" He said and kissed her head before stepping away. "Let's go, you gotta unpack your stuff I'm not doing it for you" Nathan laughed and Alex nodded as he followed him out of the room and Jade immediately locked the door.

Jade couldn't take it anymore so she finally started crying, she hated her cousin so much, he'd lived with them practically her whole life and when he was twenty and she was eight, he had abused her and turned her life into a nightmare until he left six years later. Jade'd tried to get over it once he was gone but having him close to her reminded her of everything he'd done and how much he'd hurt her so she felt panic.

Jade wasn't in the mood to go to Tori's party but she wanted to be out of her house and possibly spend the night out as well, she just didn't want to be near Alex so she got ready and went downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anna, her mother, asked when she saw Jade leaving the house.

"I'm going to a little party at Tori's house" Jade simply said.

"But your brother and your cousin are here, you should spend time with them" Anna commented.

"Come on, mom, let her go, she wants to have fun it's normal" Nathan said and Jade smiled at him.

"I have an idea, why don't we go to the party with you?" Alex suggested and Jade's smile immediately dropped.

"Yes, that's a good idea" Anna said.

"No offense but you're thirty and besides, you're not invited" Jade commented.

"Age doesn't matter, I'm sure your friends won't mind" Anna said.

"Mom, no" Jade said.

"I agree with Jade, mom, I don't think we should go... besides, I still have to unpack" Nathan said and Jade nodded.

"Then Alex can go with her, you're not making your way out of this Jade, someone's going with you" Anna affirmed and Jade exhaled clearly annoyed but she wanted her brother to come too, she didn't want to be alone with Alex.

"Fine, they can come" Jade said and Alex smiled, Nathan shook his head but also smiled at Jade, it was done, they were all going to the reunion.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in the little reunion at Tori's house; Andre, Cat and Robbie were in the living room eating chips while Beck and Tori were in the kitchen preparing more snacks. "So...how are you doing?" Tori asked awkwardly.

"Fine...?" Beck said.

"Good, good but aren't you sad or lonely? Cause you know..." Tori was just trying to start a conversation but she was very awkward.

"No, I don't know, why would I be sad or lonely?" Beck asked back and Tori looked down nervously trying to come up with an answer but then she decided to simply tell him.

"Because of Jade, don't you miss her?" Tori questioned and Beck looked at her emotionlessly so she felt she'd made a mistake but then he finally spoke.

"Would it matter?" He asked.

"Yes, it would matter because I bet she misses you too" Tori commented and he looked down smiling.

"No, I don't think she does, I think she's better without me to be honest with you" Beck said.

"No, I'm sure she misses you" Tori affirmed. "I think you should ask her out again"

"She would say no" Beck said.

"No, she would say yes she is probably waiting for you to do it" Tori responded.

"Why do you care so much anyway? Jade is not even your friend" Beck commented.

"She is and I just do, okay? Listen, this party was just an attempt to make you and Jade interact so you can fix your problems" Tori commented and Beck chuckled.

"Are you serious?" He questioned and she nodded. "Things are not so simple"

"Please, Beck, you know you want her back, just try" Tori suggested and he sighed. "Please!" she insisted and he finally nodded. "Yessss! I'm sure it'll work" She affirmed excitedly and a few moments later the bell rang. "It must be her, come!"

Beck and Tori walked back to the living room and Tori opened the door happily but then she got confused when she saw two men standing behind Jade. "Hey..." She said awkwardly and Jade entered the house followed her brother and cousin but everyone was just as confused as Tori.

"Who are they?" Cat asked curiously, Beck didn't know exactly how he felt about seeing Jade with two men but he knew he didn't like it.

"This is my brother Nathan and my cousin Alex" Jade informed and Beck felt relieved that they were her relatives.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you" Tori said nicely and shook hands with them. "I'm Tori, this is Cat, Robbie, Andre and that's Beck" she informed as she pointed to her friends.

"Nice to meet you too" Nathan responded smiling and Tori felt she was melting, Jade's brother was a tall fit man and he looked a lot like Jade, he was very pale, he had blue eyes and brown curly hair, Alex wasn't bad looking but he wasn't as handsome as Nathan and he seemed older.

"Watch out, Vega, close your mouth or you're gonna drool all over the carpet" Jade commented when she realized Tori was looking at her brother like an idiot.

"Jade..." Tori said a little embarrassed and Jade smirked. "Please, take a seat and eat whatever you want"

"Thanks" Alex said and the two men sat down on the couch.

"Beck, could you please come help me with the snacks?" Tori asked and Beck nodded while following her into the kitchen. "Oh my god, did you know Jade had a beautiful older brother?" she questioned.

"I knew she had an older brother, she always talked about him but I hadn't met him" Beck responded and realized Tori was staring at Nathan while sighing. "He's like seven or so years older than Jade which means he is like twenty five, Tori, you don't have a chance"

"What? Why not? I'm eighteen!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes just like Jade, his little sister, believe me, Tori he wouldn't date you so don't get your hopes up" Beck commented.

"It's too late" Tori responded and sighed again as she smiled at Nathan, who was talking to Jade. "But okay, that's not important right now; you need to talk to Jade"

"How? She is with her brother" Beck said.

"I'll make her come to the kitchen to look for something and then you'll come too and done, you'll be able to talk to her alone, you could even go out to the backyard for more privacy" Tori suggested and Beck chuckled a little but finally nodded.

They went back to the living room and waited for a few minutes before putting the plan in action. "Jade, I made some coffee, could you go get it? It's in the kitchen" Tori asked nicely.

"You go get it" Jade responded.

"Please, I made it for you" Tori insisted.

"Come on, Jade, go get it and bring a cup for me too" Nathan said and she stood up a little annoyed. "And remember..."

"Two sugars" Jade said and he smiled. "Just like mine"

"That's my little sinister" Nathan commented and they high fived so everyone stared at them with a confused smile on their faces, it was unusual to see Jade being so nice to someone.

"Sinister?" Tori asked Nathan a little disconcerted but smiling while Jade walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's a nickname I gave her when she was younger, she's my little sister but she's always liked dark and creepy stuff so I call her si-ni-ster" Nathan explained and they all smiled.

"That's so cute" Cat commented.

"And it fits her" Rex added.

"So you and Jade have always been close?" Andre asked.

"Yes, when she was born I was eight and I really wanted a sister so when she finally came I totally freaked out" He informed. "I always took care of her and played with her, fortunately Jade was never a cheesy kid so it was easy for me to be with her and we've always been really close, she is...everything, I love her" he said, Beck was listening to him smiling just like everyone else so he forgot he had to go see Jade and Alex took that chance first.

"Hey" Alex said as he hugged Jade from behind.

"Beck!" Tori said when she saw him standing there and he immediately remembered so he only nodded and started walking towards the kitchen. As soon as Beck stepped into the kitchen he stopped because of what he saw, Jade was standing in front of the kitchen's furniture looking to the other side and her cousin was behind her but he was too close, he was literally rubbing his body against hers as he held her face with one of his hands and touched her leg under the skirt with the other.

Beck couldn't give credit to what he was seeing, Alex was Jade's cousin but he was touching her inappropriately and Jade wasn't doing anything so he was just shocked. "Stop it... my friends are here" Jade whispered annoyed still not realizing Beck was there.

"Come on, babe, you like it...you've always liked it" Alex said as his hand explored her inner thigh and Beck just couldn't manage to understand what he was witnessing.

"Enough!" Jade whispered and moved his hand away but he kept kissing her shoulders and hugging her from behind. "Let's go outside" She was nervous because someone could see them and she didn't want anyone to find out what had happened so she opened the door to the backyard and walked outside with him.

Beck simply stood there watching them walk to the other side so they wouldn't be seen through the window and felt his blood boiling up in rage, he was so furious and so disgusted that he only wanted to yell at Jade what a horrible person she was and beat Alex's ass but he didn't want to seem jealous, he just felt bad because he still loved Jade and he was just now finding out that she was sleeping with her much older cousin, which made him sick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade questioned clearly angry.

"I'm just taking what's mine" Alex said as he got closer to her but she pushed him back.

"Don't touch me ever again, your hands disgust me" Jade exclaimed nervously, she was trying to stay strong and firm but he'd made her life a nightmare and she still got scared when he was close, the day she'd found out he was leaving she had been the happiest person alive but now he was back to turn her life upside down again.

"I thought you'd missed me, I missed you" He said as he put his hand around her waist and put her close to him.

"Stop it, leave me alone!" Jade demanded as she stepped back. "Someone could see us" she commented and he looked around to make sure no one was there before he kissed her on the lips. Jade froze and couldn't do anything at that moment but then he stepped back and smirked at her before walking back into the house.

Beck had returned to the living room but he was staring at the door waiting for Jade and her cousin to come back, he saw Alex entering the house again alone smiling and making his way back to the living room like nothing had happened.

Beck continued staring at the door and about a minute later Jade walked back in too, she looked around to make sure nobody was looking at her and then went to the kitchen for the coffee, she grabbed the two cups and walked towards her brother. "There you are, I thought you'd gotten lost in the kitchen" Nathan joked and Jade tried to smile at him but she was very uncomfortable.

"So tell us more about when you guys were little" Tori demanded.

"I've already talked a lot but Alex hasn't, come on, bro, tell them more" Nathan said nicely and he nodded.

"Well, I'm basically Nathan and Jade's brother, I mean we are blood cousins and I lived in their house for a very long time, I was twelve when Jade was born and she's always been really special to me" Alex commented and grabbed her hand, Jade was trying to seem normal but she was so upset and nervous that it was hard to hide, Beck was just staring at them coldly feeling an intense need to unmask them in front of everybody.

"Yes, he is like our older brother... way too old in my opinion" Nathan commented and laughed; Alex rolled his eyes smiling and threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up" Alex said. "No but really, I spent all my teen years with them, Nathan and I were always close and then Jade came and we always played with her, we had so much fun, right Jade?" he asked and she looked at him nervously, she smiled a little and nodded. Beck could notice how nervous Jade was but he thought it was because she had an incestuous relationship with her cousin, he had no idea what had actually happened and it made him want to explode.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Beck entered Sikowitz's classroom and Tori immediately walked up to him. "Hey, what happened? You left last night and you didn't tell me what happened with Jade" Tori commented and Beck exhaled upset, he hadn't been able to get the image of Jade and her cousin out of his head, it was too disturbing. "So?"

"I realized I do not want Jade back" Beck affirmed and Tori stared at him confused.

"Wait...what? But you said-"She started but he cut her off.

"I know what I said, okay? People can change their minds and I am really glad I changed mine, Jade is nothing but a..." Beck wanted to give Jade every name on the book but he didn't want to tell anyone what he'd seen. "I just realized she isn't worth it"

"But Beck..."

"Stop it, Tori and I don't want to hear another word about this" Beck simply said and sat down, Tori was confused but he seemed upset so she decided not to keep asking.

A few minutes later Jade walked into the classroom as well and sat down in the back because she wasn't in the mood to participate a lot in class, she just couldn't stop thinking about Alex and all the things he represented, he was the reason Jade's childhood had become a memory she did not want to remember, he'd shown her how painful and cruel life can be when she was only a child and now he was back to bring that pain into her life again.

"Alright, Beck and Jade, come on stage" Sikowitz demanded, he'd promised Tori he would help her to try to make them get back together and he wanted to do it. "Alright, you guys are a married couple who are rediscovering their love after years of fights, you love each other but you just don't know how to express it, not until this talk, get all your character's feelings out and then kiss at the end" He ordered and they nodded. "Action!"

"We need to talk" Beck said and Jade took a deep breath.

"Yes, we do, listen... there are many things I need to tell you" Jade responded. "Let me start by saying that I love you, I do but I feel you don't love me back anymore and that hurts, you are always avoiding me and I just don't know how to get your attention without seeming needy, I need you, I need what we used to have back, now more than ever..." She continued and there were tears in her eyes by that point because she meant every word. "Life is complicated now but it used to be nicer when we were toge...closer, there was something I could look forward to, I wanted to be with you all the time because it made me feel loved and safe, I always thought that what we had would last forever but it didn't, I don't know why...maybe it was my fault but I just want you to know that I love you and I need you now, I need you to make me feel safe again, I need you to be with me because I don't think I can handle all this by myself" she finished with tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't even care about what their classmates were thinking because she assumed they would believe it was acting.

Cat and Tori were excited because it was obvious Jade was telling him how she felt about him and she still loved him but Beck was just staring at her coldly. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" Jade asked because it'd been half a minute and Beck was still quiet.

"I just don't know what to say" He simply said but he looked normal, he didn't seem moved or affected at all.

"Just tell me how you feel, how you really feel" Jade demanded hoping he would tell her he loved her too, she needed him with her because she loved him and she knew that she would not be strong enough to deal with Alex's return by herself.

"How I really feel? Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded with a little smile while wiping the tears away. "Well, I used to think that what we had was special and at one point I thought it'd be nice to have it back but then I realized something very important, I realized that I don't love you anymore" he said and Jade's smile dropped just like Tori's and Cat's.

"What?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes, actually I don't even know if I ever loved you and if I did, it was mistake" Beck said and Jade felt her heart breaking. "You're not what I expected, I am actually so disappointed that I spent so much time of my life with you... I wish I could go back in time and erase that mistake, I wish I could erase the day I met you off my life" he commented, every word hurt Jade more than the previous one and she could feel the tears coming because she knew he wasn't acting either.

"Beck!" Sikowitz exclaimed clearly angry, Jade was just looking down still assimilating Beck's words as a few tears streamed down her face, she couldn't believe Beck had told her all that.

"But…why?" Jade questioned confused trying to remain strong.

"I've already told you, I realized you're just not worth my time or my energy" He responded and she stared at him sadly. "Like I said, it's kind of frustrating to know we spent so much time together, I'd do anything to go back in time and undo that mistake, I'd honestly be much happier if you didn't exist" Beck affirmed and Jade could feel she was about to break out crying so she nodded slowly.

"Okay..." She said trying not to crack and walked off stage, she simply grabbed her backpack and left the classroom.

"That's not what you were supposed to say" Sikowitz said upset.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you tell her that?" Tori questioned confused and upset.

"Beck, she was telling you how she felt about you... it was obvious and you reacted like an asshole" Andre commented upset as well, nobody could understand Beck's behavior.

"No, I didn't, I simply told her how I feel" Beck responded. "And besides, I highly doubt she meant a word of what she said, she is a faker"

"No, she is not!" Robbie exclaimed.

"You don't know Jade well enough, believe me, this little act was just a game... that's how she is, she doesn't deserve anything from me or from any of you so don't feel bad for her" Beck said coldly.

"You're an idiot" Tori said madly and walked out of the classroom followed by the rest of the gang, they knew Jade wasn't easy to break but she'd been obviously broken when she left the classroom and it was because of Beck´s words so they wanted to find her and see if she was okay.

As soon as Jade stepped out of the classroom she broke out crying but she covered her mouth to stop herself from being noisy and then ran away, she just wanted to get to her car and cry her eyes out, she didn't know what to do with herself. Beck meant a lot to her and to hear those words from him destroyed her because all she wanted was a hug, she needed him to hug her and tell her she wasn't alone, she needed him to give her the strength to deal with Alex and not break like she once did when she was younger but Beck wasn't there anymore and he would never be again.

Jade got to her house and immediately locked herself up in her room, she cried her eyes out for about an hour and then she simply sat down on the floor because she was dry, she felt she had no tears left but the pain was there.

Not a lot of people knew that about her but when Jade was younger she'd tried to commit suicide, she'd been eleven at the time so everyone was shocked but her mother had taken her to the therapist and he managed to help her get over her depression, he gave a her a notebook which he called the "Dark Book" and told her that every time she felt desperate and sad she had to write everything down on it to get rid of it and then put it away until she needed it again.

Jade had started writing everything since she was eleven and she had made a lot of confessions on there because it was a book that only she could read, not even her therapist had been able to see it, it'd been a while since the last time Jade had written on it but she needed to do it now more than ever so she started looking for it and after ten minutes she finally found it.

Jade wrote down on it everything that had happened and how she felt about it, she wrote down all her feelings and then put it away as she'd been told, she was hoping it would make her feel better but it wasn't working, nothing could make her feel better because nothing would erase Beck's words from her head or Alex's abuse from her life.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sinis, I brought you this" Nathan said as he walked into Jade's room holding a tray with cookies and coffee but then saw her sitting on the floor so he got confused. "What's wrong?" He questioned and sat down next to her but she didn't want to look at him because he would realize she'd been crying.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Jade said and her brother grabbed her face gently to make her look at him.

"Hey...what happened?" He questioned sadly when he saw her puffy eyes and she started crying again so he immediately hugged her. "Sh, sh...it's okay, it'll be okay, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing" Jade said as she wiped the tears away and broke the hug. "Thanks for the cookies" She said and smiled a little. "So how was London?" she questioned trying to change the subject but he shook his head.

"Don't change the subject, nobody cries for nothing, especially you, what happened?" Nathan questioned again and she sighed but then decided to tell him about the incident with Beck.

"Do you remember Beck?" She asked.

"The guy at Tori's party, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"He used to be my boyfriend but we broke up a few months ago" She informed. "The thing is I thought it'd be like the other times when we would get back together after a while, you know? But months went by and nothing happened" she continued as he listened. "And then today our teacher made us do an exercise, we had to play a married couple talking about how we felt and I told him everything, I wasn't acting, I wasn't acting and he knew it" she affirmed.

"And what happened?" Nathan asked.

"When I finished I was expecting him to say he still loved me too but he said that he doesn't love me anymore, that he doesn't know if he ever loved me and that if he did, it was a mistake" Jade informed sadly. "He said that I'm not worth it and that he is disappointed that he spent so much time of his life with me, he told me he wishes he could erase the day he met me off his life because he'd be much happier if I didn't exist" she finished as a couple of tears streamed down her face.

"That asshole" Nathan said obviously angry. "He's gonna regret every word"

"No, no... it's not necessary, he was just honest" Jade commented.

"No, he was a jerk, of course you are worth it, please, Jade, don't believe anything he said" Nathan said and she looked down but nodded. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and if he can't see it, it's his loss, I don't want you to be sad over a person like him and I brought you this because you didn't go downstairs for dinner so you are gonna eat them and go to bed now and it'll be all good in the morning, okay?"

"Okay" she said and smiled at him.

"Good night, my little sinister" He kissed her forehead and then left the room. Jade was so happy that at least she had her brother with her but she couldn't tell him about Alex because she knew Nathan would kill him and she didn't want him to get in trouble because of her.

Next day Jade stepped into school trying to look strong because she didn't want to seem needy or weak in front of Beck or anyone. "Hey Jade" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang walked up to her.

"Are you still sad?" Cat asked sadly.

"Why would I be sad? I am perfectly fine, better than ever" Jade responded.

"Well, we thought you'd be sad after what happened yesterday with... you know, Beck" Andre commented.

"It was acting, guys, you're taking it way too seriously" Jade said and simply walked away.

"At least she looks okay" Cat commented.

"She must be faking it; we all know she was sad after what happened, I'm still mad at Beck he was a total jerk" Tori said.

"Yes, I don't know what's up with him but he shouldn't have said all those things, they were rude and unnecessary" Andre added. "He could have said he didn't think the relationship had a future or something, in the worst of cases"

Jade was standing by the soda's machine waiting for a coke when Beck walked into the school and towards his locker, he looked at her and she looked back at him emotionlessly but the tension between them was almost palpable. All the sudden Alex entered the school and walked up to Jade which immediately caught Beck and Jade's attention. "Hey Jade" Alex said and kissed her cheek so Beck looked down upset. "I came for you" he informed.

"What? No, no I'm at school" Jade said nervously but he put his hand on her waist and she started getting nervous.

"Nathan and your mom sent me to pick you up" Alex said and she looked down trying to look normal but she was extremely nervous. "Come on!"

"No, I'm at school" Jade insisted. "I'll call my mom"

"No need to, she's waiting outside, let's go" Alex said, he grabbed her hand and made her walk towards the door, Jade didn't want to go because she deeply inside knew he was lying but she couldn't find the strength to scream at him to leave her alone so she simply followed him and she hated herself for it because she never managed to overpower him.

Beck watched them walking out of the school together and slammed his locker madly, his friends were standing by Jade's locker and saw his reaction so they walked up to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Andre asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Beck said obviously angry and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Will you finally tell us why you're acting like this? Why did you suddenly change your mind about Jade?" Tori questioned.

"Because she is a whore" Beck said and their mouths dropped, they never imagined they would hear Beck saying such a thing about a woman, especially Jade.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, why are you calling her a whore?" Andre asked surprised and slightly angry.

"Because that's what she is" Beck answered.

"No, she is not" Cat affirmed upset.

"Then how do you call a person who sleeps with her cousin while she is in a relationship?" Beck asked and they looked at him shocked.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"What you heard, Jade and Alex have a relationship...it's gross" Beck said angrily.

"That has to be a mistake, Beck, come on!" Tori exclaimed not believing it.

"It's not a mistake, I saw them together at your house, he was touching her and kissing her and then she told him to go out with her because someone could see them and now, he is picking her up at school and they're probably on their way to some motel" Beck commented and kicked his locker madly. "I really doubt her mom is waiting outside"

"But they're blood cousins and they've grown up together, besides, he is like so much older than her" Andre said.

"Yes, exactly but this is not something new, they've been doing it for a good while now I'm sure" Beck commented. "Maybe she was with him and with me at the same time, god, I hate her" he exclaimed full of rage.

"Beck, you have to calm down" Tori said.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Tori? I just found out my ex girlfriend has been sleeping with her cousin for who knows how long, I am such an idiot, how can I be sure that she wasn't with him and then kissed me afterwards? She is sick, they're both fucking sick" Beck responded angrily.

Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were just shocked after hearing Beck's words, they couldn't believe that Jade was having a thing with her cousin, it was too messed up. Jade and Alex were in the parking lot and she started looking around trying to find her mom or her brother but they weren't there. "Where's my mom?" Jade questioned nervously as Alex literally forced her to get in the car.

"At home I guess" He said smiling as he got in the car as well and she stared at him nervously.

"I gotta go" Jade tried to open the door but he locked it and when she looked back to him, he was smirking at her so she froze inside, she remembered that same smirk on his face every time he had abused her.

Alex drove to a lonely neighborhood and parked at the end of the street where he was sure nobody would see them. "So, Jamie, tell me...what have you been doing all this time? Cause I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left" He commented as he stroked her leg and she did her best to remain strong but just being near him scared her, it made her remember all the days and nights he'd turned her life into a nightmare.

"Alex, stop..." Jade said nervously as she tried to get as far from him as possible but being locked in the car didn't allow her to do a lot.

"Please, Jamie, you want this as much as I do, do you remember how much fun we had?" He asked as he slowly got on top of her and leaned the seat back. Jade got lost for a moment and remembered how he would enter her room at night and force her to do things for him, she remembered spending all that time crying and telling him to stop as he told her to shut up, she remembered him raping her and then threatening her not to tell anyone, it had been the worst time of her life.

When Jade came back to reality she realized Alex was all over her and he was about to rape her again so she immediately panicked. "No, please, no get off me" Jade said with a few tears in her eyes as she tried to move but he grabbed her jaw and slammed her head against the seat madly. "Ah…"

"Shut up, you know I hate your voice" Alex said angrily and started raping her, Jade immediately closed her eyes and started crying so he covered her mouth and simply kept going, she was moving to try to get him off her at first but then she gave up, she felt so helpless just like when she was little, she felt so tiny under him, it was like being eight again.

* * *

 **:(**

 **I know, it sucks for her...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, pretty please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex was done raping Jade he simply got off her and she stayed there crying and trembling, she felt so used, so ashamed and so guilty for not stopping him. "That was good, wasn't it?" He said chuckling as he fixed his clothes and she closed her eyes in frustration. "You're free to go..." He said as he unlocked the door and Jade opened it, she slowly got out of the car and simply started walking away with endless tears running down her face while embracing herself.

Jade heard the car going away in the opposite direction and she simply continued walking while crying her eyes out, she felt so bad about herself and everything in her life, she had never felt so miserable in her entire life, not even back in her childhood. Jade didn't know what to do so she went back to Hollywood Arts, she wiped the tears away but she was still very affected by what had happened about an hour earlier so she was just looking for a place to hide, away from Alex and everybody.

When Jade walked into the school Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie were standing by the stairs so they saw her and looked at each other suspiciously, especially because she looked different, her hair was a little messy, she didn't have lipstick on anymore, three buttons of her shirt were gone which allowed them to see more of her chest and her stockings were ragged, Beck was so angry he just wanted to yell at her all the things he felt imagining her in bed with her cousin.

"No need to sneak into the school, Jade, we've seen you" Beck said coldly because Jade looked weird, she was obviously nervous and it seemed she didn't want anyone to see her as she walked inside.

"What?" Jade questioned when she heard him and they all started walking towards her.

"What did your mom need?" Andre asked and she looked at them not knowing what to say.

"Um...sh..she...uh, she..." Jade was just mumbling things so they looked at each other and smiled disappointedly.

"Don't try to make up a lie, Jade, we know you weren't with her" Tori commented and Jade stared at them confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned not really understanding. "Of course I was" she lied and Beck chuckled so she looked at him confused and upset. "What's your problem?"

"Did your mom rag your stockings and break your shirt?" Beck questioned with irony and Jade looked down, she hadn't even noticed her shirt was open so she immediately closed it with her hands. "You're disgusting" He said and she looked at him hurt and shocked because she didn't know what he meant.

"What?" Jade asked confused but she could see the hatred in Beck's eyes.

"Please, Jade, we all know" Andre said.

"What are you talking about? Know what?" Jade questioned still not understanding but she had a slight idea of what they meant.

"About you and your cousin Alex" Tori responded and her eyes wide opened, how could they know? Jade was panicking inside.

"You thought nobody would ever find out about you two?" Beck asked coldly, she looked at him trying to hold the tears back and shaking her head.

"You don't understand" Jade said and he chuckled with irony.

"What do we not understand? That you and your cousin have been together? How can you justify that?" Tori questioned.

"It's not like that, it's not w..." Jade started but Beck cut her off.

"Of course it is, you and your blood cousin are both gross, I don't even know who is worse" Beck said and looked at her from top to bottom disgusted.

"You don't know anything" Jade affirmed trying her hardest not to cry.

"Can you say that you've never slept with your cousin?" Beck questioned and Jade didn't know what to say so she only looked down ashamedly because she couldn't deny it, it was true.

"That's so messed up, god" Tori commented.

"You don't understand anything, you don't know..." Jade said.

"You've slept with your cousin, Jade, there's no argument on your favor, it's sick" Beck affirmed and she closed her eyes sadly.

"Stop" she whispered

"It's the truth, you're sick, you're a whore!" Beck exclaimed and she looked at him angrily.

"Beck!" Robbie said, he understood the situation wasn't good but Beck wasn't allowed to insult Jade.

"Don't you dare insult me ever again" Jade said coldly. "You have NO idea what you're talking about, you really don't"

"I don't? Really? Can you deny the fact that you and your cousin had sex today?" Beck asked and Jade could feel the tears coming because it had been such a horrible experience and he was blaming it on her. Jade looked down ashamedly again and Beck shook his head. "So tell me, Jade, is incest part your family life? Is your brother involved in this too?" He asked and she turned to him madly.

"Shut up" Jade exclaimed upset.

"No, really, I wanna know, maybe the three of you like this kind of twisted relationship" Beck commented and she only kept glaring at him angrily. "You know? I wouldn't care if you were a stranger but no, you were my girlfriend for three years, god, how I wish I could erase all that... you are not worth anything, you're disgusting, the fact I was with you makes me feel so bad about myself, I wish I had never met you, I wish you didn't exist…the world would be a better place without people like you in it, I hate you, Jade West, I HATE you"

Every word Beck said broke Jade's heart into millions of pieces, she just wanted to break out crying but she was trying her hardest to keep the tears inside. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm here talking with you, do whatever you want with your life, go live a happy incestuous relationship with your cousin and get the hell out of my life forever" Beck finished and walked away, the rest of the gang simply stared at Jade disappointedly and then followed him.

Jade stood in the middle of the hall completely heartbroken for a few minutes and then ran out of the school, as soon as she got in her car she started crying her eyes out, she just couldn't handle everything that had happened, her cousin had raped her again, Beck hated her more than anything and she didn't have friends anymore, she was completely alone. Jade got to her house and went to her room, she immediately started looking for her dark book and started writing everything down, she felt the need to get it out of her mind but even after she'd finished she felt horrible, she only wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

"Don't you guys think we were a little too hard on Jade? I mean it's her life after all, maybe she fell in love with her cousin it's not her fault" Tori commented, she felt bad after they all attacked Jade at school.

"Tori, he grew up as her older brother and she is sleeping with him, how is that normal to you?" Andre questioned.

"It's not normal but... I don't know, she seemed very affected today" Tori responded.

"She probably feels guilty" Beck said coldly. "It's the least she can do, what she's been doing is gross and what really bothers me is that she probably cheated on me with him"

"But that's in the past, either way I feel bad, I think you shouldn't have said all those things to her" Tori commented.

"I agree with Tori, at the end of the day Jade is a woman and she deserves respect" Robbie added but Beck didn't even know how he felt.

"I don't regret anything, I wanted to tell her how I felt and I did"

Next day at school Jade was standing by her locker as usual just thinking and wishing she weren't there but she didn't want to stay at home with Alex, Tori entered and saw her so she took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Hi Jade" she said not so enthusiastically.

Jade simply rolled her eyes and turned around but Tori grabbed her arm. "Wait, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, we didn't have the right to judge you" Tori apologized.

"But you did, now leave me alone" Jade said and pulled her arm away pretty violently before walking away. Tori sighed sadly and then noticed Jade's locker was open but when she tried to tell her, Jade was long gone.

Tori didn't mean to look at Jade's stuff but she couldn't help to get a glimpse and a book caught her attention so she didn't close the locker, Tori was grabbing the peculiar notebook when all the sudden Cat, Robbie and Andre walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing on Jade's locker?" Andre asked and then noticed the book in her hands.

"What's that?" Robbie questioned as Tori examined it, it was a medium sized black notebook and it said Dark Book on whitish letters on the front.

"It looks creepy" Cat commented.

"It says dark book, what's that supposed to mean?" Tori questioned.

"It looks like a death note, you know? From that anime" Robbie commented.

"Please, Robbie, that's just fiction" Tori said. "But I wanna know what this is; it looks a little different from Jade's usual books"

"Then check it out fast and put it back in before she returns" Andre said and Tori nodded.

"The first page is blank" Tori informed, then turned the page and started reading. " **I'm Jade West, I'm eleven years old and I tried to commit suicide"**

* * *

 **Dun dun duun!**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

 **Also, you must know that the story is gonna get sadder/uglier starting next chapter (maybe it should be rated M, i'm not so sure). It isn't THAT bad but i feel you should know in advance just in case haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder that the story is about to get a lot sadder/uglier after they find out about Jade's past...**

 **This is probably an M rated chapter, i'm not sure but to be safe haha**

* * *

" **I'm Jade West, I'm eleven years old and I tried to commit suicide** " Tori read and they all looked at each other surprised.

"What?" Andre asked confused.

"That's what it says" Tori said.

"But Jade's not eleven" Cat commented.

"Well, the handwriting is different so I guess she wrote it back in the day" Tori responded. "You know what? I want to read more" she said and closed the locker.

"No, Tori, she is gonna kill you if she finds you with it" Andre affirmed.

"She won't know, come on, let's go...I want to read more" Tori said and they all followed her to the janitor's closet.

"We could've read it in the classroom or somewhere else" Andre commented.

"No, somebody could hear us, she could hear us..." Tori said and opened the black notebook again. " **My stupid therapist thinks this is a good idea but I know that no matter what I do, I will never be truly free unless I die"**

"Wow, that's depressive" Robbie commented. "Are you sure she wrote it?" He asked.

"I think so, it was in her locker and it says she's Jade West" Tori responded.

" **A few weeks ago I was home alone and I thought it'd be my chance to finally finish this so I took a bottle of aspirin and tried to hang myself but the lamp broke and my mother found me before the pills worked"** Tori read. " **Everyone has been asking me the same stupid questions over and over again, I'm sick of them, I'm sick of everybody, I'm sick of living like this** "

"Did you guys know Jade tried to kill herself as a kid?" Tori questioned curiously and they shook their heads, none of them had idea.

"No, that's crazy" Andre said still confused.

" **My therapist said this book can't be read by anyone but me so I can confess everything and I will do it, I hope it makes me feel better so here it goes; my cousin, my brother and I have always been close, too close..."** Tori read and they looked at each other assuming she would confess the fact she was falling in love with her cousin or something like it. " **Alex's always liked to take pictures of me with some weird clothes on or without clothes at all, he said I was pretty and I liked to pose for the camera but one day, on my eight birthday Alex decided to take it to a whole new level, he said it would be fun, he said it wouldn't hurt, he said I would like it, he said I was a woman now, he said that he loved me but he lied, after that night my life became hell, he started coming to my room when nobody was awake and made me do things** " She read with a confused facial expression and stopped for a moment to look at her friends who were just as confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andre asked.

"Did you say eight birthday? She was a kid, how old was he?" Robbie questioned.

"He must have been twenty at the time" Tori responded and they looked at each other in realization of what had happened.

"So he..." Cat started.

"Raped her" Tori finished still shocked and opened the book again. " **He made me take my clothes off and let him take pictures of me, then he would take his clothes off too and do things to me, they hurt, I told him to stop all the time but he never did, he only covered my mouth with tape, a sock or whatever he found, he hates my voice when I cry and he hurts me more on purpose when I do, 'quiet Jamie, someone could hear you', that's what he says, he calls me Jamie all the time...he says that's my name now but only he and I know it** "

"Oh my god" Tori said as she took another break, she couldn't believe what she was reading.

"That bastard" Andre said madly.

"She was a kid, what kind of sick animal does that to a little kid?" Robbie questioned upset and Tori took a breath before continuing.

" **When Alex was done playing, he would tell me to stay quiet because if I didn't then he would kill my mom and Nathan and then me so I obeyed; weeks, months, years went by and nothing changed, It only got worse because the older I got the more he liked me** , **then one day he started also recording what he did to me, he made me say things to the camera and dress in ugly outfits and then he would hurt me again, he is always telling me to look at the camera 'You want to be an actress, right? This is what actresses do' that's what he always tells me when we are playing but if this is what actresses do then I don't want to be an actress anymore** " Tori continued but she had a few tears in her eyes by that point.

"God..." She whispered before continuing.

" **I never knew what we were doing, I thought it was a game at first but now I'm older and I know it's called sex, he still comes to my room when I'm alone and we do it or he takes me somewhere else, sometimes he films it and some other times he just does it for fun, I always thought I'd get used to it with time but I can't handle it anymore, I need it to stop but he won't stop, he gets more violent every time, sometimes he even ties me to the bed and hurts me on purpose before he starts having sex with me again, it's a like a game the more I cry the happier he gets, that usually happens when he uses the camera** " Tori read and a tear started streaming down her face. "She was eleven when she wrote this but she sounds like a fifteen year old to me"

"Go on..." Andre said sadly.

" **Alex says I'm pretty popular within his friends, he says they all think I'm pretty and that they would like to meet me but I don't want that, those are the same friends who ask him to do things to me, that's why I decided to kill myself, I just can't handle it anymore** " Tori read and closed her eyes sadly.

"This is... I can't believe it, oh my god" Tori said sadly and shocked.

"So Alex took pictures of her, raped her and recorded it for his pedophile friends? That's sick" Robbie commented angrily and disgusted.

"Was that all?" Cat asked and Tori checked.

"No" Tori answered. " **I think I'm doing good with the therapy, I don't feel the need to die every second of the day, now it only happens when Alex is with me** " she read. "Then it's blank and this is the next note"

" **I wanna die, I wanna die so bad right now, a few days ago was my 12** **th** **birthday and Alex told my mom he would take me to Disneyland but instead, he took me to see his friends."** Tori read and looked at them shaking her head shocked.

"Please don't tell me they..." Andre said and she looked down at the book again.

" **We were all in a house away from everything, there were like fifteen men and Alex and they were all telling me how pretty I was, there were cameras all around and Alex forced me to dress up again, I had to act for the cameras, after that the men started coming in one by one and played games with me, they tied me up, hit me and cut the clothes off, most were just watching excitedly but some of them wanted more and Alex told them to 'go ahead' so they had sex with me too, I wanted to die so bad, I begged them to stop but they were laughing and calling me the same name Alex uses, they all referred to me as 'Jamie' just like he does. I had to spend the weekend in that house, just letting them take pictures of me or having sex with some of them, it was the worst birthday of my life, Alex said I was a good girl so he took me for ice cream on our way back home but I didn't want ice cream, I just wanted to die"** Tori finished and covered her mouth as lots of tears streamed down her face.

"Please tell me this is not true, it can't be true" Tori said.

"Apparently it is" Robbie said sadly and wiped a few tears away too, Cat and Andre were just in shock.

"So that's why she hates ice cream?" Cat asked sadly and Tori nodded.

"Yes, it reminds her of her childhood...she said it but I never thought it was because of this" Tori commented sadly.

"Please tell us it's over" Andre said but she shook her head.

The next pages talked about the same, how she felt horrible about what had happened during that weekend and how Alex continued abusing her for more time and then when he finally left. " **My brother and Alex are leaving today and I'm so happy, I'll miss Nathan so much but Alex is finally gonna leave me alone, I can't believe it's happening, I am finally free, Jamie died.** " Tori read and smiled a little because at least he had left her alone.

"When did this happen?" Cat questioned.

"When she was thirteen I think" Tori responded.

"Eight to thirteen, that bastard abused her for six years" Andre commented madly, after that Tori read Jade's thoughts during the process of recovering her life, they were amazed by how brave and strong Jade had been to get over that horrible phase.

" **That's it, I'm not letting this define my future, I got into Hollywood Arts and life will be amazing from now on, Jamie is over, she is not coming back** " Tori read and smiled sadly, she was happy Jade had been able to recover her life which was unbelievable but her story was heartbreaking.

"She stopped writing for a long time" Tori commented.

"How can you tell?" Robbie asked.

"Because she started writing the dates" She answered and showed them. "This was a few days ago"

"What does it say?" Andre asked.

" **I'd honestly be much happier if you didn't exist, that's what Beck said and I can't blame him but I was hoping he would say he still loved me too, today more than ever I needed him to be with me because Alex is back, he is back to make my life hell, I thought that maybe he wouldn't like me now because I grew up but he doesn't care, he keeps chasing me around and I can't stop him, he doesn't care if I'm alone or not…he even started doing it at Tori's house, I told him to stop but he didn't and I never manage to get away, just being near him makes me freeze, all I wanted at that moment was to scream, to be with Beck and feel I'm not alone but that's not gonna happen, I just know that I'm not worth it and I'm a mistake in his life but again, I'm a mistake in life as whole so it just makes sense, I wish I could please him and erase the day he met me off his life, off everyone's life actually, I wish I didn't exist"** Tori read and looked at her friends who only shook their heads sadly, they wanted to hug Jade so bad at that moment.

"So what Beck saw was Alex molesting Jade" Robbie commented.

"And she couldn't stop him; she's still terrified of him" Andre added sadly.

"Go on" Robbie said and Tori nodded.

" **I decided I would not let this destroy me but it's bigger than me, today Alex picked me up at school and even though I deeply inside knew my mom wasn't outside, I went with him and before I realized, he was all over me again, I wanted him to stop I told him to but he got mad, he's always hated my voice when I cry so I remained quiet and let him do it, I couldn't move, we were in his car in a lonely street but still, I should've done something, I should have stopped him but I didn't... I am an idiot, I am disgusting, I am a whore, Beck is right after all, maybe I enjoy it, maybe I've always enjoyed it because it felt just like back then, I felt I was eight again.**

 **When he was done he let me go and I just wanted to disappear, I heard the car engine starting and then how he left like nothing had happened, I was walking away like any prostitute would after a job, it was horrible, I didn't know where to go so I went back to school and I found out that my friends know about us, they know about my relationship with Alex, I don't know how they found out but they know now and they hate me, Beck hates me just like I hate me, 'do whatever you want with your life, go live a happy incestuous relationship with your cousin and get the hell out of my life forever' He wants me to get out of his life and maybe I will, that'd be the best for everyone anyway. Alex won't stop and I am not strong enough to overpower him, he always wins.** " Tori finished and looked at them completely heartbroken.

"She wrote this yesterday" Tori commented sadly and worriedly.

"So the reason her stockings and shirt were broken is that he raped her again? Oh my god and then we all attacked her, she must've felt so bad" Robbie said, guilt dripping from his voice.

"What she says near the end worries me, maybe I will? What the hell does that mean?" Andre questioned seriously and Tori and Robbie looked at each other.

"I think we know what it means, Jade tried to kill herself once because of Alex and now he is back and on top of that, Beck made sure to destroy her almost inexistent self esteem, I think she is considering doing that again" Tori commented.

"And what are we gonna do? We can't let her kill herself" Cat said worriedly.

"Of course not, Cat, we need to help her but she can't know that we know"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed (if that is possible haha) the chapter.**

 **Please, please review more!I love seeing your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

"How are we supposed to help her if we don't tell her that we know?" Andre asked.

"I don't know but I don't want her to be with Alex anymore, he's just gonna keep doing it" Tori affirmed.

"We can't get her out of her house, Tori, it's not in our hands" Robbie responded.

"Beck is an idiot" Cat commented.

"We all are" Tori said sadly.

"But he was too mean to her" Cat responded.

"Cat is right, we were all mean but Beck was out of his head, he went nuts on Jade and told her every single thing he could think of, he is a jerk" Andre said madly.

"Should we tell him?" Robbie asked and Tori and Andre looked at each other.

"I don't know, I think we should wait" Andre commented.

"Yes, I agree, he might make things worse than they are now" Tori added. "I just want to put Alex in jail, that's what he deserves"

"But how? Jade is too ashamed, she won't talk" Robbie affirmed. "And the only proof we have against him is this book which is not enough" He said and they all sighed in frustration, they wanted to make Alex pay so badly.

"Wait, Jade said that he took pictures and videos of her and sent them to his pedophile friends, right?" Tori asked and they nodded. "Maybe if we find them..."

"How could we find them, Tori? Pedophiles don't just post the pictures on the internet, it would make them traceable" Andre responded.

"But that's the only way, if we can find those pictures then we can send Alex to jail"

Later that day Jade was at lunch alone when her friends went to the cafeteria, they saw Jade on the last table and Beck about four tables away alone as well. They were debating whether to go with Jade or with Beck but before they could decide they saw Nathan walking towards Jade. He wanted to scare her so he walked quietly and then grabbed her waist from behind. "HEY sinis!" He said and she jumped a little but smiled so Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie smiled at each other because at least she had her brother.

"You scared me" Jade said.

"That was the intention" He responded and she slapped his shoulder chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I came to pick you up" He informed.

"But I'm at school" Jade said.

"You only have one class left, I checked your schedule and I want to take you on a date, everyone is gonna be so jealous of me when we walk into the restaurant" He commented and she smiled. "So? Are you ready?"

"Um yes, just let me go get something from my locker" Jade said and started walking back to the school, she walked past her friends without even looking at them which made them feel bad but they knew they deserved it.

Nathan was waiting for Jade on the table but then he saw Beck a few tables away and decided to confront him. "Hello" Nathan said and Beck looked up at him so he stood up.

"What do you need?" Beck questioned back.

"You know, Beck, Jade is a very sensitive girl, you don't know a lot of things about her but I do and I'm not gonna stand by and let you hurt her, she is not alone" Nathan said coldly.

"I haven't done anything to her" Beck responded.

"No? Telling her that you regret meeting her, that she isn't worth it and that you wish she didn't exist is not hurting her? You are jerk, someone should teach you how to treat a lady" Nathan commented upset.

"I know how to treat a lady but I was talking to Jade" Beck said and Nathan started getting really angry.

"What are you trying to say?" Nathan asked and stepped closer to him.

"Oh my god, what's happening there?" Tori asked when she realized Beck and Nathan were having an argument.

"Nothing, nothing and why are you here telling me all this? I asked her if she really wanted to know how I felt and she said yes, I was just honest" Beck said. "I didn't tell her all the things she deserved"

"Excuse me?" Jade's brother asked angrily and then she walked back to the cafeteria only to see her brother and Beck about to fight.

"Let me ask you something, are you part of it?" Beck asked and Nathan looked at him confused. "Yes, probably... you are all sick, your little sister is a whore" He said and Nathan lost it, he punched Beck and made him drop to the ground.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Nathan screamed and Jade immediately ran to him.

"Nathan!" Jade exclaimed surprised and stepped in front of him because he just wanted to beat the hell out of Beck.

"Come on, stand up and fight like a man!" Nathan screamed as Beck recovered, he had blood in his nose after the punch.

"Nathan, let's go" Jade said but he was so angry.

"Don't you ever insult my sister again, you fucking asshole, if you do, you're gonna regret it I promise" Nathan threatened as Jade tried to push him back.

"Your reaction makes me think that you don't know" Beck commented and Jade looked at him nervously as he stood up.

"I don't know what? Uh? What?" Nathan questioned.

"Nothing, nothing, let's go" Jade insisted and tried to walk away with him but Nathan was furious.

Beck wanted to yell at him that Jade and Alex had a relationship but he saw Jade shaking her head basically begging him with her eyes not to say anything. "Nothing" Beck said and she exhaled relieved.

"If you ever talk to my sister again I'll come back, Jade is not alone" Nathan said and started walking away with Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie immediately walked towards Beck to see how he was.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked and Beck nodded while cleaning the blood on his nose.

"Yes, I guess Jade's brother doesn't know the kind of sister he has" Beck commented and they looked at each other upset.

"You deserved it" Tori said.

"Jade is a-"Beck started but Andre cut him off.

"Don't you dare insult her ever again or I'll be the one punching you next" Andre said and Beck looked at him disconcertedly.

"What?" Beck asked.

"What you heard, Beck, no more insults for Jade" Andre responded.

"So you all think that what she is doing is right?" Beck questioned. "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't know a damn thing, Beck, so stop talking because you're gonna regret" Robbie commented.

"Really? You're gonna make me regret?" Beck questioned madly.

"You'll see" Tori said and they all walked away from him, he was so confused about his friends' attitude but he wasn't gonna change his behavior towards Jade, he loved her but that was exactly what made him angry, he wanted to scream at her all the things he thought so maybe then he would stop having feelings for her.

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" Jade asked Nathan when they were in the car.

"I wasn't gonna let him insult you, he needed to know that you're not alone and I want you to promise me that if he hurts you again you'll tell me right away" Nathan demanded but Jade looked down.

"Nathan..."

"No, Jade, promise me, you're my little sister, I love you more than anything and I'm gonna protect you from Beck and from anyone who tries to hurt you, okay? You're not alone, I'm here for you" Nathan affirmed and she smiled with a few tears in her eyes. "So? Do you promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay, now let's go to the restaurant, we are still going on our date" Nathan informed and drove away from Hollywood Arts, the next two weeks went by without a lot of problems, Jade would go to school and then back home and Nathan had been with her almost all the time so Alex couldn't molest her but then one Sunday night Nathan and his mom went to the supermarket and Jade didn't know they were leaving so she was left home alone with Alex.

"Hey there!" Alex said as he walked into her room and she sighed nervously.

"Leave me alone, I'm gonna call my mom" Jade threatened trying to seem strong but he only chuckled.

"Nobody is home, sweetie, only the two of us just like before I left" He said as he put his arms around her waist, she was freezing but she could not manage to tell him to go, she was panicking inside while he kissed her neck and rubbed her back. "Don't you remember? All those times when you would pose for me and then we'd play for hours in this same bed" He said as he kissed her neck and her face. "Jamie..." He whispered on her ear and her eyes immediately filled with tears as she remembered all those days, especially her twelfth birthday, it had been the worst of her life, even worse than her eight birthday which had been the night he started raping her.

"Jamie..." Jade whispered.

"Yes, Jamie" He said and started undressing her, Jade was just standing there like a zombie whispering the name Jamie and remembering what had happened but then she reacted and realized she was only wearing her bra and her jeans by that point and her cousin was kissing her and touching her all over.

"Stop, no..." Jade said and tried to push him away but he grabbed her tightly. "STOP! I SAID NO" She raised her voice scared but he wasn't moving so she kicked him and tried to get away but he tackled her and her face landed on the little table next to the bed.

"Ugh see? Look at your face, this is what happens when you don't obey" Alex said angrily while grabbing the back of her head and stood up as he pushed her forward. "You know what? You ruined it tonight but it's not over" he said and walked out of the room madly. Jade stood up slowly and looked in the mirror to see what had happened to her face because it really hurt, she had a red line across her cheek and it hurt a lot so she knew it would become an ugly bruise but she was glad at least she didn't have to have sex with Alex that night.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **I haven't updated because there's an issue with the reviews but i've made you wait too long so i'll just update anyway and i'll see your reviews when they fix problem.**

 **Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Next day Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat were standing by Tori's locker waiting for Jade. "Are you guys sure that we should do this?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but Jade hasn't talked to us in days and she's dealing with all this on her own, it's not fair" Tori commented and then they saw her entering the school, she really wanted to write what she felt on the dark book and she had left it in her locker so she immediately went to it.

"Oh my god, what happened to her face?" Cat asked surprised when Jade turned around and they could see her bruised cheek, she'd tried to cover it with makeup but it was too marked so she couldn't hide it.

"I don't know but it looks really bad, do you guys think he hit her?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Probably, god, that man is an animal" Andre said madly.

Jade opened her locker and started looking for her book but she couldn't find it so she immediately started panicking. "No, no, no where are you? I left it here" Jade said anxiously as she grabbed things out of her locker desperately trying to find the dark book.

"I think she is looking for the book" Andre commented, they felt so bad seeing her like that, she was freaking out and they only wanted to hug her but they couldn't without her finding out that they had it.

"She looks desperate, we should give it back, it's like her therapy" Cat commented sadly.

"Yes but I can't, we might need it" Tori said and watched Jade slam her locker madly; she grabbed her hair anxiously while taking breaths and then walked away. "God, I feel so bad for her"

When they walked into the classroom they saw Jade sitting in the corner shaking her foot anxiously. "Hey Jade" Cat said sweetly but Jade ignored her.

"What happened to your face?" Tori questioned, she knew Jade would lie to them but she wanted to ask anyway.

"I tripped" She answered emotionlessly.

"You tripped? Where?" Andre asked.

"That's none of your business, leave me alone" Jade demanded coldly and they sighed before walking back to their seats, Sikowitz arrived and the class started.

"Jade and Beck come on stage" Sikowitz ordered and they did. "Alright, this scene is going to be about a boyfriend trying to fix things with his girlfriend, Beck…I'm looking at you" He said and Beck rolled his eyes, "Action"

"Hey babe" Beck said smirking and put his arms around Jade's waist to put her close to him, she didn't feel comfortable because it reminded her of Alex but she was trying her hardest to pretend.

"Hi" Jade said and pushed him back gently, she just wanted to keep her distance from all men.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately" Beck said and she stared at him emotionlessly as she walked to the side and turned around with her arms folded. "Come on, you need to get over it, what I did wasn't so bad" He affirmed as he hugged her from behind, he had his arms on top of hers so she felt trapped and he proceeded to kiss her cheek so she closed her eyes in frustration.

The rest of the gang could see Jade wasn't acting as she usually did when she had to do a scene like that, it seemed she was suffering and Beck wasn't making things better by doing what he was doing. "Step back" Jade ordered and pushed his arms away to free herself from his embrace.

"What's the matter with you?" Beck questioned annoyed. "Are you seeing someone else?" He asked and she stared at him upset. "I don't even know why I am surprised, this is the real you" He commented and the gang looked at each other angrily.

"Go to hell" Jade said and tried to walk off the stage so he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him again.

"No, tell me…come on, baby, tell me" He said, he had his arms around her body and she was scared because the movement had been too abrupt and the way he was holding her triggered her fear for Alex because that's what he usually did. "What is it? Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Please let go" Jade said trying to keep the tears inside.

"I'm trying to fix this, isn't that what you want?" Beck questioned but his attitude was clearly ironic and everything he was doing was with the intention of bothering her. "Come on, give me a kiss" He demanded and started kissing her, at first Jade tried to deal with it but then all her memories came to her head and it wasn't Beck anymore, it was Alex so she pushed him back violently and broke the kiss.

"STOP!" Jade screamed angrily but her friends could see she was scared, Beck stared at her disconcertedly for a few seconds because he could also see she was afraid but then he preferred to assume she was just upset.

"What? What's the problem?" He questioned annoyed and stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded.

"Why? Do I disgust you? Is it because I'm not him?" Beck asked as he walked towards her ignoring her petition. "Show me what you do with him, maybe I'll learn" He said and smirked so she looked down, everything Beck was doing reminded her of Alex and she couldn't handle it, it was like he was doing it on purpose.

"Alright, I think this is way out of the context I gave you so go back to your seat" Sikowitz said and Jade immediately did, Beck simply rolled his eyes and walked towards his seat as well but Andre shook his head at him. "So…" Sikowitz proceeded but then Alex suddenly walked into the classroom. "Hello, what do you need?" He questioned.

"I came for my cousin" Alex said and Beck exhaled madly. "Jade, what are you doing here? Did you forget about today?" He questioned curiously and she stared at him confused and nervously.

"Today?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Jade, we are going somewhere today" He commented and she stared at him nervously, Beck was just there looking at Alex angrily while the rest of the gang looked at Jade, who was clearly afraid. "Come on, we have to go to Jamie's birthday party, remember?" He said and she immediately panicked.

Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre looked at each other worriedly because they knew what that meant. "Hurry up, Jamie is waiting, it's gonna be a really funny party" He insisted as he literally walked towards her to grab her hand and made her walk with him.

"Who's Jamie?" Sikowitz questioned curiously and Alex looked at Jade smiling before turning back to Sikowitz, Jade's friends were just staring at him angrily because they knew he was doing it on purpose to intimidate her.

"Jamie is a person Jade and I really like, right, Jade?" He asked and she nodded slowly trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"Um okay, so Jade, you're leaving?" Sikowitz asked but Jade wasn't listening, she was just looking down nervously like lost in her thoughts, she wasn't even moving by herself Alex was moving her around, she was like a doll.

"Yes, we are leaving but don't worry, she'll catch up next class" Alex said and smiled before taking Jade out with him.

"Who was that?" Sikowitz asked.

"Jade's cousin" Robbie simply answered, he and the rest of them felt extremely bad for Jade and they wanted to stop Alex from taking her with him but they couldn't do anything and it killed them to know that she would have to keep suffering.

"Where are we going?" Jade questioned nervously as Alex drove away from her school.

"You'll see" He said and continued driving, about two hours later he finally parked the car and Jade immediately recognized the place, it was the house where she'd spent her twelfth birthday, that place brought her so many horrible memories. "Let's go inside" He said and basically pushed her into the house.

As soon as Jade stepped inside all the things she'd lived in that place came to her head, she could hear all the men's voices and laughs, she could hear her younger self screaming and crying, she could see it all happening again, it was so vivid but then she was brought back to reality by Alex embracing her from behind.

"I knew you would like to come here" He commented as he kissed her neck and lots of tears streamed down her face, Alex made her lay down on the floor in the same spot where she'd been raped before and got on top of her.

"Stop, please" Jade said crying but he kept kissing her. "Let me go!" she exclaimed and tried to move away but he grabbed her wrists and put them to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere" He said and continued kissing her neck.

"NOOO, STOP!" Jade screamed crying but he wasn't stopping so she screamed more. "Please, please, STOP, please..." she was crying desperately and it was starting to get in Alex's nerves.

"Shut up, I've told you a thousand times that I hate your crying voice" He said madly but she kept crying and telling him to stop so he got mad and slapped her. "SHUT UP!"

Jade wanted to but she couldn't stop crying, being in that place terrified her, she felt so helpless. "God, here we go again" Alex commented madly and grabbed a tape from the table; he cut a piece and put it on Jade's mouth. "There, just like in our good times" He said and started undressing her, Jade didn't stop crying and trying to move but he was much stronger so he could always keep her under control and by the time he was done, Jade's wrists were all purple and she had another small bruise on her face from the slap.

"Okay, let's go... we need to get back before your school time ends" Alex said but Jade was just on the floor crying quietly and putting her shirt on again. "We don't have time for this, let's go" He made her stand up and basically dragged her out of the house. "You were a good girl today so you get ice cream just like that day" He informed happily and stopped by an ice cream shop, he bought Jade a cone and then drove her to Hollywood Arts just in time before classes ended.

The gang was walking out of school at that same moment and saw Alex driving away while Jade stood in the parking lot holding her ice cream like a zombie. "Isn't that Jade?" Robbie asked and they all looked at her.

"Yes, it's her" Tori said and started walking towards her followed by Robbie, Cat, Andre and lastly Beck. "Hey, I thought you'd left..." She commented and Jade turned around to see her so Tori immediately realized she'd been crying and she was holding her almost thawed ice cream.

"Yeah..." Jade mumbled nervously, she wasn't coping properly after what had happened.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I'm...I don't know" Jade said nervously.

"Aren't you gonna eat your ice cream?" Cat questioned and Jade looked at her.

"What? Oh...yes, yes..." She said and accidently dropped it, she raised her arms a little from the impact and her sleeves pulled back which showed her wrists and Tori's eyes wide opened because they were all bruised. "Damn!" Jade said looking at the ice cream on the ground.

"It's alright, it was an accident" Cat commented nicely and Jade tried to smile at her, she wanted to hug her so bad, she needed a hug from someone at that moment and her friends were there, Jade wanted to tell them everything, for a moment she didn't care about anything, she just needed to feel she wasn't alone.

"What's wrong?" Tori questioned and Jade immediately hugged her so everyone stared at her confused and sadly because it was obvious she wasn't well. Tori could feel Jade's pain and desperation as she stuck her fingers on her back and took breaths while trembling so Tori was hugging her back and feeling a deep sadness. Beck was confused as to why Jade was acting like that but he didn't really bother to be concerned, he was just disconcerted but his anger blinded him.

A few seconds later Jade finally broke the hug and stepped back feeling awkward but Tori smiled at her. "Are you okay?" Tori questioned nicely and Jade stared at them debating whether to tell them or not, she really needed help and they were there. "Jade, trust us...are you okay?" She asked again.

"No" Jade whispered sincerely and took a breath, she decided to finally tell them. "Listen..." she started but it was really hard for her to speak.

Tori didn't know if they'd seen her bruises so she looked at her friends and they stared at Jade closely, they realized she had another small bruise on her face and she'd been obviously crying but before they could ask her what had happened, Beck stepped in on their conversation. "So, Jade, how was Jamie's birthday party?" Beck asked and the rest of them closed their eyes in frustration because they knew what that name meant to Jade. "I suppose it was nice because you're a little…'emotional', so how was it? Who is Jamie?"

Jade only stared at him trying to hold the tears back but she could feel she was going to break in any second. "Answer me, who is Jamie? How was her party? Was it fun?" Beck asked but she remained quiet and looked down. "You know what? Never mind, we all know the kind of person you are…I bet you reaaaaally liked it" He said as he looked at her from to bottom disgusted and they all could see Jade wasn't well, she was about to break out crying so she simply turned around, walked towards her car and drove away without saying a single word.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met" Tori said angrily and Beck stared at her confused.

"I didn't insult her; I only asked her a question which she couldn't answer" Beck responded but Tori only rolled her eyes.

"Did you see her wrists?" Tori asked Andre and he nodded so she sighed sadly.

"And the ice cream, it reminds me of..." Robbie started and they all nodded.

"Yes, that day..." Tori said, frustration dripping from her voice because it had happened again. "The way she hugged me, guys, she was trembling and it seemed she didn't want to let go of me, I could feel her breath and I'm sure she was trying real hard not to cry, she was terrified…I'd never seen her like this before"

"I know" Andre responded sadly.

"Something big must've happened and I think she wanted to tell us" Robbie added.

"I know, god, I just want to hug her again…she needs it, she needs us" Tori affirmed.

"What are you all talking about? It's pretty obvious I'm the only person out of this conversation" Beck commented upset. "You're all acting like Jade is a good person when we all know she isn't, what she just did was just an act…she's a master in faking things"

"Shut up, you know nothing about her" Tori responded madly.

"And you do?" Beck asked back and they looked at each other debating whether to tell him or not.

"Yes and I think you should know too, maybe then you'll stop acting like an asshole, you're just making things worse"

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes and I think you should know too, maybe then you'll stop acting like an asshole, you're just making things worse" Tori said.

"What?" Beck asked. "What's going on? Tell me"

"We will but not here, let's go to my house" Tori said, Beck drove them all to Tori's house and as soon as they stepped inside he started demanding answers.

"Will you tell me now? Why did you suddenly change your minds about Jade?" Beck questioned seriously and they looked at each other still not so sure about telling him the truth.

"Beck, did you know that Jade tried to commit suicide as a kid?" Tori asked and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He questioned shocked. "No, that's not true, who told you that?"

"She did...sort of" Robbie responded.

"Jade can't be suicidal, it doesn't make any sense" Beck commented.

"She is, Beck, she is and it does, believe me, there's much more to that story" Tori said and grabbed the Dark Book from her backpack. "This was in Jade's locker and I grabbed it without her permission; you should read it... all of it"

"What is that?" Beck questioned confused.

"Jade calls it 'Dark Book' but it's basically her journal" Tori informed and he looked at them not knowing what to think, he didn't even know Jade had a journal. "Come on, read it, go to my room and read it in private... read all of it and when you're done, you'll see things in a completely different light"

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Just do it"

Beck grabbed the black notebook and decided to do as he was told; he went upstairs and locked himself in Tori's room to read it. "Do you think he'll take it well?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but I hope that it makes him realize that Jade is the only victim here" Andre said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, I sneaked into my dad's office and checked his records, I found a few sites that pedophiles use so I think we should check them out to see if we find Jade" Tori commented.

"But that's not so easy, Tori, those sites are hidden" Andre said.

"Yes but Robbie, you can get through, right? You're good with computers, come on, we have to do it for Jade" Tori insisted and Robbie nodded.

"I'll try" He said and Tori gave him her laptop.

"What if we don't find them?" Cat asked.

"I think the real question is what if we DO find them?"

Beck sat down on Tori's bed and opened the notebook fearful of what he was going to find but he needed to read it anyway. " **I'm Jade West, I'm eleven years old and I tried to commit suicide"** He was so shocked after finding out that, especially because she'd been really young when she did it.

" **My stupid therapist thinks this is a good idea but I know that no matter what I do, I will never be truly free unless I die"** Beck had hard time imagining Jade saying that she wanted to die but apparently she had written it. " **A few weeks ago I was home alone and I thought it'd be my chance to finally finish this so I took a bottle of aspirin and tried to hang myself but the lamp broke and my mother found me before the pills worked"** He read that and felt really sad that she'd actually tried to die, he couldn't understand why but he was to learn.

" **My therapist said this book can't be read by anyone but me so I can confess everything and I will do it, I hope it makes me feel better so here it goes; my cousin, my brother and I have always been close, too close"** Beck rolled his eyes because he thought she would start talking about having a crush on her cousin or something but he did not expect to see what was coming. " **Alex's always liked to take pictures of me with some weird clothes on or without clothes at all, he said I was pretty and I liked to pose for the camera but one day, on my eight birthday Alex decided to take it to a whole new level, he said it would be fun, he said it wouldn't hurt, he said I would like it, he said I was a woman now, he said that he loved me but he lied, after that night he always came to my room when nobody was awake and made me do things"**

Beck's eyes immediately wide opened, he was so confused, what the hell did that mean? He deeply inside knew it but he didn't want to face it, it was too horrible. " **He made me take my clothes off and let him take pictures of me, then he would take his clothes off too and do things to me, they hurt, I told him to stop all the time but he never did, he only covered my mouth with tape, a sock or whatever he found, he hates my voice when I cry and hurts me more on purpose when I do, 'quiet Jamie, someone could hear you', that's what he says, he calls me Jamie all the time...he says that's my name now but only he and I know it"** After reading that Beck had no doubts and it made him feel a deep pain and sadness, he couldn't believe what he was reading.

" **When Alex was done playing, he would tell me to stay quiet because if I didn't then he would kill my mom and Nathan and then me so I obeyed, weeks, months, years went by and nothing changed, It only got worse because the older I got the more he liked me** , **then one day he started also recording what he did to me, he made me say things to the camera and dress in ugly outfits and then he would hurt me again, he is always telling me to look at the camera 'You want to be an actress, right? This is what actresses do' that's what he always tells me when we are playing but if this is what actresses do then I don't want to be an actress anymore"** Beck closed the book for a moment and started taking breaths to assimilate what he was reading, it was so shocking. "Oh my god" He said completely appalled by that confession.

" **I never knew what we were doing, I thought it was a game at first but now I'm older and I know it's called sex, he still comes to my room when I'm alone or takes me somewhere else and we do it, sometimes he films it and some other times he just does it for fun, I always thought I'd get used to it with time but I can't handle it anymore, I need it to stop but he won't stop, he gets more violent every time, sometimes he even ties me to the bed and hurts me on purpose before he starts having sex with me again, it's a like a game the more I cry the happier he gets, that usually happens when he uses the camera** " Beck had tears in his eyes by that point, he felt so powerless reading that.

"This can't be true, god, it can't" Beck said with tears streaming down his face as he tried to remain calm.

" **Alex says I'm pretty popular within his friends, he says they all think I'm pretty and that they would like to meet me but I don't want that, those are the same friends who ask him to do things to me, that's why I decided to kill myself, I just can't handle it anymore"** Beck read that and more tears started running down his face as he shook his head, he was so angry and so sad at the same time.

" **I wanna die, I wanna die so bad right now, a few days ago was my 12** **th** **birthday and Alex told my mom he would take me to Disneyland but instead, he took me to see his friends."** Beck read that and his heart started beating faster, he knew what was coming but he did not want to accept it. " **We were all in a house away from everything, there were like fifteen men and Alex and they were all telling me how pretty I was, there were cameras all around and Alex forced me to dress up again, I had to act for the cameras, after that the men started coming in one by one and played games with me, they tied me up, hit me and cut the clothes off, most were just watching excitedly but some of them wanted more and Alex told them to 'go ahead' so they had sex with me too, I wanted to die so bad, I begged them to stop but they were laughing and calling me the same name Alex uses, they all referred to me as 'Jamie' just like he does, I had to spend the weekend in that house, just letting them take pictures of me or having sex with some of them, it was the worst birthday of my life, Alex said I was a good girl so he took me for ice cream on our way back home but I didn't want ice cream, I just wanted to die"**

Beck put the book down because he needed to process that, he just couldn't believe what he was reading, Jade, the same girl he dated for three years and loved, had been raped not only by her cousin but by a bunch of pedophiles, he felt he was gonna explode. "Dear god..." He said still in shock, it was so horrible to see how Jade referred to her rape as _having sex,_ she had been twelve at the time but she sounded like an older person, nothing surprised her anymore and that was the worst because being a kid, she'd had to suffer more than most adults.

" **My brother and Alex are leaving today and I'm so happy, I'll miss Nathan so much but Alex is finally gonna leave me alone, I can't believe it's happening, I am finally free, Jamie died."** Beck felt good reading that but he was still so affected by everything that he couldn't even smile.

"Jamie, Jamie..." Beck said and remembered earlier that day when Alex said they would go to Jamie's birthday party, then he remembered Jade's reaction when he asked her about it and his eyes wide opened in realization. "Oh my god"

Beck was afraid of reading the rest of it but he needed to know more, he needed to know it all. " **I'd honestly be much happier if you didn't exist, that's what Beck said and I can't blame him but I was hoping he would say he still loved me too, today more than ever I needed him to be with me because Alex is back, he is back to make my life hell, I thought that maybe he wouldn't like me now because I grew up but he doesn't care, he keeps chasing me around and I can't stop him, he doesn't care if I'm alone or not he even started doing it at Tori's house, I told him to stop but he didn't and I never manage to get away, just being near him makes me freeze, all I wanted at that moment was to scream, to be with Beck and feel I'm not alone but that's not gonna happen, I just know that I'm not worth it and I'm a mistake in his life but again, I'm a mistake in life as whole so it just makes sense, I wish I could please him and erase the day he met me off his life, off everyone's life actually, I wish I didn't exist"**

Beck read that and felt he'd been kicked in the stomach; he understood his mistake and felt so guilty that he only wanted to explode. "No, Jade, you're not a mistake, god I am such a big fucking idiot" He said angrily, he wanted to punch himself so bad at that moment, he wanted to go back in time and hug Jade like she wanted to be hugged, he wanted to make her feel safe and loved but it was too late, the damage had been done.

" **I decided I would not let this destroy me but it's bigger than me, today Alex picked me up at school and even though I deeply inside knew my mom wasn't outside, I went with him and before I realized, he was all over me again, I wanted him to stop I told him to but he got mad, he's always hated my voice when I cry so I remained quiet and let him do it, I couldn't move, we were in his car in a lonely street but still, I should've done something, I should have stopped him but I didn't... I am an idiot, I am disgusting, I am a whore, Beck is right after all, maybe I enjoy it, maybe I've always enjoyed it because it felt just like back then, I felt I was eight again.**

 **When he was done he let me go and I just wanted to disappear, I heard the car engine starting and then how he left like nothing had happened, I was walking away like any prostitute would after a job, it was horrible, I didn't know where to go so I went back to school and I found out that my friends know about us, they know about my relationship with Alex, I don't know how they found out but they know now and they hate me, Beck hates me just like I hate me, 'do whatever you want with your life, go live a happy incestuous relationship with your cousin and get the hell out of my life forever' He wants me to get out of his life and maybe I will, that'd be the best for everyone anyway. Alex won't stop and I am not strong enough to overpower him, he always wins"**

"No, god, no..." Beck said with endless tears streaming down his face. "I don't want you out of my life, I'm so sorry" he said to the book but he knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to erase all his words off Jade's head or the abuse off her life and it made him want to die.

* * *

 **He knows now...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck walked downstairs holding the dark book and saw his friends on the computer so he dropped it on the table to catch their attention, they immediately turned to him and saw his almost red face, he still had tears in his eyes and a furious facial expression.

"I guess you finished" Tori said as she and the rest of them walked towards the living room.

"When did you find this?" Beck asked.

"A couple of weeks ago" Andre responded.

"And why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He screamed madly.

"Because we didn't know if you would take it well, Jade doesn't need you yelling at her that she's a whore" Tori responded and he shook his head.

"You should've told me" Beck said coldly as he tried to calm down.

"Beck, Jade's only been a victim her entire life, it wasn't her fault... what you saw here was Alex molesting her" Andre commented and Beck looked at him.

"I know, Andre, I read it" Beck informed. "You all thought that I'd be mad at Jade for being the victim of a fucking pedophile and his friends? What kind of person do you think I am?" He questioned angrily and they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well, we weren't sure if you would take your rage out on her I mean, you haven't stopped insulting her since the day you saw her with Alex in the kitchen" Tori commented. "We were afraid you would end up hurting her more, as you can see she is not really stable"

"I am not so blind, Tori, I would not take my anger out on her...god, that's the last thing I would do, you should've told me, I shouldn't have said all those things to her" Beck said, guilt and pain dripping from his voice, he only wanted to go back in time and undo his mistakes. "I've been a jerk to her for weeks, I basically harassed her today during class…I did exactly what that monster does!"

"Well, yeah…" Cat said sadly.

"She did seem very uncomfortable, even a little scared" Tori added and he sighed upset with himself.

"Jamie, so Jamie is Jade...or well, the sad twisted version of her" Beck said as he sat down still in shock. "He said they'd go to Jamie's birthday party today, what the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"At first we thought he said it to intimidate her, he knows that by mentioning Jamie he can scare her but when he left her at the school, you saw her, she had the ice cream just like on her twelfth birthday and she looked very affected, I think we all know what happened" Andre commented sadly and Beck covered his face in frustration.

"Did you guys see her wrists? They were all bruised like she'd been tied or someone had been grabbing her too tightly" Tori commented. "And I still can't get over the way she hugged me, I could feel her fear and her pain, she was trembling and she was sticking her fingers into my back, she really needed that hug…I could feel her breathing and she was trying not to break out crying, it was heartbreaking to see her like that, I get chills remembering it" She said sadly and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"And she had another bruise on her face, you know, besides the long one" Cat added.

"She said she tripped but I highly doubt it, he is doing it to her…he hit her" Tori said sadly, every word they said made Beck feel worse. "I think she wanted to tell us what happened, she was very overwhelmed but it was obvious she needed to get it out…"

"And I stopped her" Beck said and covered his face regretfully.

"Yes, you did" Tori responded emotionlessly.

"If I had known I wouldn't have let him take her with him today, you knew, you all knew and you didn't do anything" Beck commented angrily.

"We couldn't, she doesn't know that we know and if we tell her she is gonna lose it, Beck" Tori affirmed.

"She needs to know that she is not alone" Beck insisted.

"No, do you realize what she went through? She was brutalized by her cousin for years and on her twelfth birthday she spent a whole weekend in a house full of pedophiles, god damn it, she even tried to kill herself at eleven, she's not well" Tori commented and more tears streamed down his face as she said all those things. "We don't know Jade West at all, I thought I did, you thought you did, we all thought we did but we really don't, we don't know if she does things that she doesn't write, we don't know what her reaction might be if she finds out that we know what happened, she could even..."

"Kill herself?" Beck finished and Tori nodded, he knew she was right but he needed to hug Jade so bad, he wanted to ask her to forgive him.

"Yes and she is older, she knows more, I'm sure that if she tries to do it now she won't fail" Tori commented mortified.

"As much as I hate to say this, she's considering it again and it's partly because of you" Andre said to Beck and he closed his eyes in frustration because he knew it was true.

"I know, god, I know and I hate myself for it" Beck said sincerely. "I can't believe this is happening, please tell me it's a dream, please tell me Jade wasn't raped by who knows how many pedophiles, please tell me there isn't pornography of her as a kid on the internet, please tell me she is not living with her rapist and being abused again, please tell me this isn't real" He begged with endless tears running down his face.

"It is, Beck, unfortunately it is real" Tori said sadly and sat down next to him.

"Yes, as far as we know Alex started taking pornographic pictures of her when she was seven or so, then he started raping her when she was eight and according to her he got more violent as she grew up, then she tried to kill herself out of fear when she was eleven, after she was violently abused by all those pigs when she was twelve and then she was free at thirteen when he left" Andre said.

"But now he is back, he is raping her again and she won't talk because she is terrified of him" Tori added sad and angrily.

"Do you guys think Jade is aware that probably her pictures and videos are on the internet being watched by thousands of men?" Robbie questioned.

"I honestly don't know if she's aware of everything that happened, she stopped writing for a long time and I've heard that some victims block their memories, maybe she doesn't remember everything" Tori commented. "We can't be sure and that's what scares me about telling her that we know, maybe she won't take it well, traumas like this usually come with consequences, Jade lived the past five years normally so I don't think she has had a breakdown and I don't want her to have it now"

"I don't want her to suffer either but I am almost sure she is aware of everything and she's getting closer to suicide again, we can't let her fall off the cliff...literally speaking" Beck affirmed.

"Guys, I don't want to be negative but even if Alex went to jail and Jade stopped being abused, do you really think she could ever lead a normal life?" Robbie questioned sadly.

"Of course, she is young and she is strong enough to overcome it, she did it before and she will do it now" Tori affirmed.

"I don't know, Tori, Robbie is right and as you said, she hasn't really had a breakdown since Alex left, how can we be sure that she won't have it in a few months or years? She is not a normal person" Andre commented.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not giving up on her, she has to live, she deserves to be happy more than anyone" Beck said and Tori nodded. "And she isn't abnormal for what happened, okay? Don't say that she is in front of her because I'm sure it wouldn't help"

"Yes, we need to find a way to help her without hurting her more and that's gonna be difficult but not impossible" Tori affirmed.

Next day at school Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat were waiting for Jade near the sodas machine, she walked into the school wearing something that covered up her whole body but the bruises on her face were still there.

Beck couldn't see her the same way after what he'd learnt, none of them could, they started paying more attention to the little details of Jade's behavior to determine how she felt and it wasn't so hard to tell, at that point in her life she was just miserable.

Jade opened her locker and saw the dark book in it, Beck and the rest of them had managed to open her locker to return it to her so as soon as she saw it she smiled, she'd been worried that somebody would read it. Jade grabbed the notebook thinking she'd simply missed it when she'd been looking for it and exhaled relieved, there weren't people in the hall so she thought it'd be okay to use it there, she hadn't seen the gang hiding across the room so she sat down on the stairs and opened the notebook.

"She is gonna write something" Cat commented.

"After these days of hell, she probably needs it" Tori responded sadly and they sighed while watching her.

Jade was holding the pen ready to write but she wasn't writing anything, she was just staring into space, she was remembering everything that had happened the previous day and everything that had happened when she was younger, the gang couldn't really see her face because she was looking down but then she looked up to take a deep breath and they saw the tears streaming down her bruised face.

"Oh no..." Tori said sadly, they all wanted to hug her so bad but they couldn't.

Jade took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face before she finally started writing, it took her several minutes and then she stopped but when she did she broke out crying, nobody except the gang was there but they were hiding so she thought she was alone, she closed the book and started crying her eyes out into her hands, she covered her mouth to stop herself from being too noisy and closed her eyes.

Her friends were just watching her and feeling so much impotence and sadness, Beck had tears in his eyes while desperately wishing to go hug her, Cat and Tori were crying a little as well because seeing Jade cry was heartbreaking and the boys were just looking down sadly.

All the sudden Jade's phone rang and she immediately picked up. "Hello" She said trying to sound normal. "Hey Nathan, what's up?" She asked as she wiped the tears off her face. "Crying? No, of course not, you're imagining things, I think I'm getting a cold" she lied and her friends looked at each other as they listened. "No, Beck hasn't insulted me again-Yes, I'm sure, he hasn't even spoken to me, I'm fine, I'm actually really happy right now" she lied again and they shook their heads sadly because she was good at lying and they didn't know if maybe she'd lied to them in the past, especially Beck. "Well, I am happy because you're here and I'll get to be with you for the rest of my life" she said trying to sound happy but looking down. "Yeah, I know you're leaving in three months, it was just a way of saying it" she said and her friends looked at each other worriedly.

"Alex is picking me up? But, no, no, no, it's not necessary, I can take a cab" Jade said nervously and they nodded in agreement. "What do you mean you and mom are leaving? Where?" she questioned. "And when are you coming back? -In two days?" she said and closed her eyes in frustration. "You know what? It's okay, I actually just remembered that Cat invited me to a sleepover so I'll spend the day with her and tomorrow we have a project to work on so I'll be with my friends" Jade lied and they looked at each other sadly because she was desperately trying to stay away from Alex but that was understandable. "Yes, so tell Alex that he doesn't have to pick me up-okay-I love you too, bye" Jade hung up and took a deep breath.

"Alright, where do I spend these nights?" Jade asked herself and started thinking. "Whatever, I'll just go to some hotel..." She said and then started fixing her makeup; she stood up and changed her face to look normal. "Here we go again" she said coldly and started walking so the gang ran to the janitor's closet and watched her walk by like nothing had happened.

"We need to get the dark book again"

* * *

 **Yeah, at least now he knows...**

 **I hope you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to get the dark book again" Beck said.

"She cried so much while writing on it" Cat commented sadly.

"I know, it broke my heart" Tori added.

"I'm just glad that she'll stay at a hotel tonight" Andre commented gladly.

"She is such a good liar, though" Robbie exclaimed. "She just cried her eyes out and now she is walking around like nothing happened"

"That's not good because it doesn't allow anyone to help her" Andre said.

"We'll help her but we need to know what happened, I need to know what happened yesterday and how she is feeling, you heard her, she said she'd spend the rest of her life with her brother but he is leaving soon" Beck commented worriedly. "I'm not letting her kill herself"

They went to Sikowitz's class and found Jade already there, she looked normal, hadn't they seen her earlier they wouldn't have guessed how much she cried. "Alright so I'm gonna need two volunteers" Sikowitz informed and started walking around the classroom.

"Jade" He said and grabbed her hand to make her stand up and walk towards the stage.

"Owww" Jade said as she pulled her arm back.

"What?" Sikowitz asked and grabbed her arm; he pulled the sleeve up and saw the massive bruise around her wrist. "Oh my god, did I do this?" He questioned shocked and Jade looked around nervously.

"Yes" She lied and pulled her arm away before covering her bruise again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was that strong, actually, I think your skin is too sensitive just look at your face, where did you get those bruises?" Sikowitz asked.

"I tripped" she lied, the rest of the gang looked at each other because they knew the truth but they weren't gonna say it.

"Alright, I need another volunteer" Sikowitz said.

"I didn't volunteer" Jade commented.

"Quiet, come on, who wants to act?" He questioned and Beck raised his arm but Sikowitz remembered what had happened the last times so he didn't want him to be with Jade. "Come on, guys, someone!"

"I'll do it, Sikowitz" Beck informed and got on stage, he looked down at Jade and felt an intense need to hug her but he couldn't simply do it so he was hoping that the exercise would require him to.

"Alright but before we start, Jade, I want to ask you something" Sikowitz commented. "Who is Jamie?" He asked and Beck closed his eyes in frustration just like the rest of his friends. "Your cousin didn't really tell us who that was and I'm curious"

"Jamie? Jamie is...um... eh...Jamie is..." Jade didn't know what to say and she was getting really nervous, every time she heard that name she remembered her childhood and it became a vivid nightmare. "Why does it matter?" she asked.

"I was curious because you left to go to Jamie's birthday party, your cousin, what's his name again?" Sikowitz asked.

"Alex..." Jade answered emotionlessly.

"Yes, Alex said she is a person you really like but he didn't specify why" Sikowitz commented and Jade looked down trying to hold the tears back but she felt them coming.

"Yeah...Jamie is someone he likes a lot, many people like Jamie, she is special, that's what they said..." Jade said staring into space and Beck could notice she was about to break again.

"Come on, Sikowitz, let's move on to the exercise" Beck demanded.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, so first of all, Beck, you better do as you're told" Sikowitz warned and he nodded. "Okay, this is a very serious topic and I want you to approach it with maturity" He said and they both nodded.

"You're a couple and Jade, you've been raped" He said and the gang looked at each other shocked that he'd chosen that specific topic, Jade only stared at him remaining calm and pretending it didn't bother her but they all knew it did. "Now, you have to tell your boyfriend, Beck, what happened to you and how you feel, just try to imagine what it's like for a rape victim to face life and Beck, you have to be a supportive boyfriend, seriously…supportive!"

Beck was really nervous about doing that scene because he knew Jade wasn't well and she would probably break out crying at some point but there was no going back. "There is something I need to tell you" Jade said to Beck but she kept staring at his chest and not his eyes.

"Sure, baby, what is it?" He questioned nicely and she looked up at him as she took a deep breath.

"Yesterday something happened..." Jade said, she wasn't even going to act but they had to believe she was doing it. "A man forced me to get in his car and drove away from here; he took me to a house...a very ugly house..." Jade took a breath and continued still looking down; she didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, he made me lay down on the ground and started kissing me, I was screaming and crying so slapped me and put a tape on my mouth and then started undressing me, I tried to fight him, I really did but he was stronger, he kept pressing my arms to the ground as he... "Jade had some tears running down her face at that point, it was really difficult for her to say it. "As he raped me, he did it over and over again until he got tired" she said trying to keep herself together and still unable to look at Beck's face, she wasn't acting she was just staring into space remembering. "When he was done, he simply dressed up again and dragged me out of the house, he drove me back and left like nothing had happened, like my feelings didn't matter..." she finished and took a deep breath.

Sikowitz was amazed by how well acted the scene was but he had no idea that she wasn't acting; only Beck and her friends knew that. "Oh my god" Beck said sadly.

"I feel so bad, you have no idea, nobody knows what it's like to go through this...you see people on TV all the time talking about how you can get over it, they all have different theories about what it feels to be a victim but they know nothing about being one, when someone makes you feel you're worth less than trash, you believe it and life becomes a constant torture, you have to smile, talk, walk and do what you always do but you only want to die inside, the pain never ends, the humiliation stays with you forever and the nightmares never go away" Jade said, she was crying and talking and everyone in the classroom was staring at her, her friends only wanted to hug her and the rest of them wanted to clap. "I thought I could do this but I can't, it's too hard, I just can't take it anymore I wanna die" Jade finished and finally broke out crying so Beck embraced her in his arms.

"It's okay, everything is gonna be okay, I promise" He said and kissed the top of her head, he was hugging her as tightly as he could and trying to make her feel safe as she cried, they even forgot they were in the classroom but then Sikowitz interrupted them.

"And cut!" He said and Jade broke the hug, she stepped away and tried her hardest to stop crying. "Jade, that was amazing, unbelievable acting, congratulations!" He said and everyone started clapping while Jade wiped the tears away. "Alright, take a seat"

As soon as the class was over Jade rushed out of the classroom and the rest of the gang stayed there for a few more minutes. "That was heartbreaking and the worst part is that we know she wasn't acting" Tori commented sadly.

"I know, you could see it in her face, she wasn't acting she was remembering" Beck added. "God, how I wish she would open up to us in private, I wish I could hug her and tell her how much I love her"

"Beck, do you really love her or do you feel bad for her? There's a difference and I don't think you're thinking straight" Andre commented.

"I love her, Andre, I know that I acted like an asshole and it seemed I hated her but I was just trying to convince myself that I did when in fact, I love her, I love her more than you think" Beck affirmed.

"Oh guys, by the way, while Jade was on stage I grabbed the dark book again" Cat commented and showed it to them.

"She told us what happened, no need to read it" Andre responded.

"No, wait, let me see" Tori said and opened it. "Here it is, do you want me to read out loud?" She asked and they nodded so she took a deep breath and began. " **Alex hasn't stopped, he won't stop, two days ago my mom and my brother left and he came to my room like he always does, I had a moment of strength and I kicked him, I tried to run but he tackled me and my face landed on the stupid table so now I have a bruise across my face but at least that saved me for the night; however, yesterday in class I couldn't stop remembering him and Beck was being unusually touchy, he kept trying to kiss me and hug me and all I could feel was Alex…it was horrible, the worst part is that I'm sure everyone noticed it but he didn't care, he kept going even after I told him to stop…he doesn't have any respect for me now, if he knew all the things I've actually done it would probably make it worse, he'd be as disgusted as I am with myself. Sikowitz thank god ended the scene so Beck finally stopped but then, to make my day even worse Alex picked me up, I didn't want to go with him but I froze and he took me to the same house where I spent my twelfth birthday, everything was the same…I could see all those men standing around me laughing and telling me disgusting things, I could feel their hands on my body, I could hear my younger self's screams, I could feel the smoke and the smell of alcohol in the air; it was just like that day and then he did it again, he was so violent, I tried to fight him so he hit me and kept holding my wrists to the ground until he was done using me and then on our way back, he bought me an ice cream, it felt just like that day… I was so confused and so angry and so sad, I swear all I wanted was to put a gun to my head, close my eyes and pull the trigger but then I saw my friends in the parking lot and I made a mistake, I hugged Tori, which I know disconcerted them but I really couldn't help it, I needed a hug more than ever before…I'm actually surprised I managed not to break out crying in front of them.**

 **I was about to tell them the truth because it was suffocating me, I needed to let it out and above all, I needed to feel I'm not alone but then Beck appeared, I don't know where he came from but he was there judging me like he always does and I'm actually glad because he stopped me from telling them, that would've been a terrible mistake, I wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye if they knew about Jamie; he wanted to know who she is but how could I tell him or anyone all the things I've done? They're disgusting, I am disgusting…and I'm frankly tired, I can't do this anymore, I'll see if I can open the safe to get the gun or I'll just use a different method, I'm sorry for my mom and Nathan but It's time to be free and at the end of the day, the world will be a better place…at least for Beck, he'll be much happier once I stop existing"** Tori finished sadly and looked at Beck, who had tears in his eyes, he felt so bad and angry with himself. "This is where she stopped and started crying more" she commented.

"She is scaring me" Cat commented worriedly.

"Yes, me too, she is not talking about maybe doing it, she's made the decision" Tori added concernedly. "We need to keep an eye on her; we can't let her do it"

"How are we supposed to stop her?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but she is not doing it"

* * *

 **Sad, i know.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be kinda...graphic, so be prepared.**

* * *

Later that day at Tori's house the gang continued trying to find Jade's pictures but it was very difficult. "You got the site?" Tori asked Robbie.

"Yes but there are millions of pages here, we need to find a way to make the list smaller" Robbie commented, he was on the dining table and Beck and Andre were next to him while Cat and Tori made some snacks.

"Why don't you try with her name?" Andre asked.

"Okay, Jade" Robbie typed and lots of results appeared.

"No, I don't think he uploaded the pictures with her name, try Jamie" Beck said and Robbie nodded but the list was just as long.

"I can't believe there are people who see this with sexual eyes" Andre commented disgusted.

"Okay, we know he started taking pictures of her before she was eight so try to match the dates" Tori asked and Robbie did, the list was still very long but the top picture caught their attention.

"Wait, wait... go back" Beck said. "Click on that picture" He pointed to the square on the screen and Robbie nodded, it was a picture of a pale girl with light brown hair and when Robbie clicked on the name another page popped up and lots of pictures of that same girl appeared.

"That could be her" Andre said and Robbie clicked on one of them to make it bigger, as soon as they saw it more clearly their hearts broke because indeed it was Jade.

"It's her" Beck affirmed and punched the table madly.

"How old was she here? 6? 7? 8? She looks so young" Andre commented upset, in the first set of pictures Jade was wearing a blue swimming suit and posing cute, she looked adorable but they knew that the men who saw those pictures didn't feel the same way.

"Look at her followers, there are so many oh my god" Robbie commented, Jade's page was big; there were lots of sections so they had a lot to see but they were afraid of what they would find.

The first sets of pictures were cute because Jade was smiling and posing like a kid would but then they opened a page with some pictures of her naked so they looked at each other sadly, she was a kid so they weren't thrilled but they decided not to see them anyway. "This site is disgusting" Tori said upset as they scrolled through the page.

"There are hundreds of pictures" Robbie informed and went to the next galleries, in those sections Jade was wearing revealing clothes but she was a kid so she looked funny, they really couldn't understand how a person could see that and feel sexually attracted, she looked so innocent.

As they got deeper into the gallery the pictures became more provocative and Jade's face wasn't a smile anymore, she looked scared and uncomfortable. "You can see how much she changed, she used to be a happy kid" Tori said sadly.

Robbie decided to take a look at the comments and as soon as they started reading they felt anger running through their bodies. "What a beauty, so sweet, I could do so many things to her" He read and cringed.

"I need to meet her, she looks lovely, I can already imagine her tied to the bed as I get into her sweet body" Andre read and his mouth dropped, he was so angry and disgusted. "Oh my god, what? I just... no, I can't do this" He said.

"Go back, I don't want to read those pervert's thoughts about a kid, it's gross" Beck said madly, they were all shocked to see that that kind of people existed.

"Wait, look at that one, the source replied" Robbie said and started reading it. "You have this and you're not using it? I want to see more, we've seen her in all types of clothes and without clothes before, I want more excitement, fuck her already and make sure to record it" he read and they all cringed angrily.

"And the source replied by saying 'I already have, she is a cutie but that's a good idea, I'll record it next time I'm sure you guys will enjoy it a lot'" Andre read and exhaled upset.

"So that's why he started recording it" Robbie said and went back to the main page, he saw the videos section and sighed before clicking on it.

"Wait, are we gonna see them?" Tori questioned and they looked at each other not knowing what to do but ultimately decided to see them.

"Hello from Jamie" Robbie read the first video's title; there were lots of them which made them sick, he clicked on it and it took a few seconds to load.

Suddenly a much younger Jade appeared on screen, she was very tiny and innocent looking but she was wearing a very short skirt and a crop top with a jacket on it, she looked scared but she wasn't crying yet.

"Say hello, Jamie" a male voice said and she stared at him nervously.

"Hello" Jade said, her voice was so different back then.

"How old are you?" The man asked.

"Ten" She answered and they sighed sadly.

"Nice and what do you wanna do now?" He asked

"I wanna play" She said nervously.

"We are gonna play, baby" He said and then walked into the shot, they could see Jade's terrified face as she looked at him but his face was blurred out, he started taking her jacket off and she stared at the camera scared. "There, there..." he said and started stroking her arms, she had lots of tears running down her face at that point and then he suddenly slapped her.

"Ah!" Jade screamed and he grabbed the back of her head to make her look at him, she was very tiny so he could move her around easily and it made them so angry to watch that, it was unbelievable.

"Who owns you?" He asked but she didn't answer so he shook her head violently. "WHO OWNS YOU?" he raised his voice and she started crying more.

"You" She said and he nodded while pushing her down to the floor, then he made her stand up again and started taking his clothes off, Jade was crying quietly while looking at him and then at the camera scared.

Alex stood in front of her and she looked up at him clearly terrified. "Take your clothes off" He ordered, Jade slowly took her skirt off while trembling and he made her stand closer to the camera so people would see her almost and teary face as he kissed her neck and took off her top, she was crying scared and it broke their hearts, it was horrible. "Dear god..." Andre said not believing his eyes.

"Look at her little face, she was a baby" Tori added angry and sadly.

All the sudden Alex grabbed her hair and dragged her back violently, he threw her onto the coverless bed and tied her arms back, then he grabbed the camera and put it on an angle where they'd be able to see everything. "Please..." Jade cried and he slapped her again.

"Shut up" He said and started unbuttoning his pants in front of the bed, then he got on top of Jade and started raping her, as soon as he started she screamed and cried in pain.

"Please, it hurts!" Jade screamed while crying her eyes out but he just kept going, he would slap her once every few minutes and continue raping her, she looked so tiny and helpless under him, the gang was just appalled by what they were seeing, it was too horrible so they skipped most of the video and by the end of it Jade couldn't even cry anymore.

"Say goodbye, until next time" Alex ordered as he focused the camera on her face but she couldn't manage to speak because of how much she'd been crying.

"Good...bye, until next time" she said crying and the video ended.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Beck said as he stood up and stepped away from the table. "This can't be happening, she was a kid, GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, he had lots of tears in his eyes by that point.

"Poor Jade" Cat commented sadly.

"This feels like a nightmare, I can't believe that girl is Jade" Tori said still in shock.

"And there are so many videos, it's crazy" Robbie added upset.

"Look at that one, sweet twelve, Jamie" Andre read the title of one of the videos; it was actually the longest one.

"That must have been the weekend she wrote about on the journal" Beck commented sadly.

"Should we see it?" Cat asked innocently.

"Jade said it was the worst time of her life so I don't know, I don't think I can handle it" Beck said sincerely.

"But maybe we'll get to see those pigs' faces on it, that could lead us to them" Tori responded and he thought about it.

"Alright..." Beck said and took a deep breath, Robbie clicked on the video and it showed an older looking but still little Jade walking into the house followed by a man, his face was blurred out but they knew it was Alex.

"The birthday girl is here!" Alex exclaimed, Jade was just looking at all of them nervously and confused.

"You're so pretty" A lot of men started saying and stroking her cheeks.

"Thank you" She said nervously, the camera was moving back so they could see how everyone greeted her as she walked through the house.

"Here, this is for you, go change!" A man said as he gave her a bag with clothes on it, Jade was really scared but she had to go into the bathroom and when she came out she was wearing the outfit, it was a bathing suit but it looked like lingerie.

"Lovely!" The man of the camera shouted, after the video cut to Jade standing in front of a wall and the camera stopped moving, it wasn't just one, she was surrounded by four cameras all pointing to her.

"Jamie, it's time to pose, just like you've done it in the other shoots" One of the men said and she nodded, she tried to smile and pose but she was scared and they could see it, after about half an hour they decided to change the game, a lot of men started walking in one by one, she had tears all over her face by that point but they didn't care. The first three started slapping her not so hard and pushing her around and then they tied her arms up, they touched her and kissed her as she cried and then one of them grabbed a pair of scissors to cut her clothes off.

The video was so noisy, they could hear all the men cheering excitedly while watching Jade being tortured by those three beasts. "This is fun but I think we could make it better, right?" one of the men asked and they heard the crowd agreeing.

"Go ahead" Alex exclaimed and they could sense what was coming.

"That's it, stop it" Beck said angrily and stood up. "I can't watch this anymore, it's ten hours of disgusting pigs abusing a twelve year old girl and the worst part is that they probably didn't record all the things that actually happened, Jade said it'd been the whole weekend"

Robbie checked the video's preview pictures fast and saw a lot of shots of Jade crying, with a lot of men around her, in some she was tied and in some she was on the floor with men on top of her. "It's not necessary to watch the video, the previews say it all...they literally tortured her" Robbie said upset.

"Fifteen men against a little girl" Beck exclaimed madly and pulled his hair back as he tried to calm down. "I can't do this, that girl can't be Jade…it's not her, it's not"

"It is Jade, Beck, unfortunately there's no doubt, especially in the last video...she grew up but she has the same face" Andre said sadly, they all had been crying a little while watching those videos and there were lots more but they didn't want to see them, that was enough.

* * *

 **Sad and disturbing, i know.**

 **I hope you liked it though, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't think I can look at Jade's face after seeing this, it's too much" Andre commented sincerely.

"It's not her fault!" Tori said.

"I know but now whenever I see her I'm gonna remember her screaming in those videos, it'd be so hard to see her and not want to hug her" Andre said.

"Reading her journal was hard because I could imagine it but seeing it and hearing it is a whole new thing, it was horrifying" Tori commented sadly as she wiped the tears away.

"How many videos and pictures are in her page?" Beck asked Robbie and he checked.

"Um...there are hundreds of pictures, I can't tell how many" He informed and they all shook their heads angrily. "And over fifty nine videos, I believe" He informed and Beck covered his face in frustration, he only wanted to grab Alex in his hands and kill him slowly, he wanted to hug Jade and erase all the abuse off her memory, he wanted her to be a happy person but that wasn't possible and he knew it.

"What are we gonna do now?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Well, I think I'll have to tell my dad, he is a cop and maybe he'll think of a way to connect this page to Alex" Tori commented and they nodded.

"And what about Jade? How are we gonna tell her all this? She'll be necessary to be able to put Alex in jail so we need to tell her" Robbie said.

"Yes but not yet, let's wait until we know exactly what to do, Tori, tell your dad right away because this is a life or death matter" Beck ordered.

"I want to hug Jade so bad right now" Tori commented.

"Why don't we call her? She was looking for a place to spend the night" Cat responded.

"Yes, Cat but it's almost nighttime, she must be at the hotel already" Robbie said.

"But Cat's right, I don't think she wants to be alone, we should invite her over" Tori commented.

"Yes, I agree... I don't think she should be alone right now" Beck said. "But don't tell her that I'm here, she might not want to see me" He commented and Tori nodded.

Jade was indeed already in the hotel, she'd been there for a few hours and she was watching movies because she had nothing better to do but then her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello" Jade said, the phone was on speaker so the whole gang was listening.

"Hey Jade, it's Tori!" Tori said nicely and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Jade asked coldly.

"Um Cat is here and we were wondering if you'd like to come to our sleepover" Tori commented.

"It's just you and Cat?" Jade questioned, she wanted to go because she didn't want to be alone but she'd already paid the night at the hotel.

"Yep, the boys left like an hour ago" Tori lied hoping Jade would say yes.

"Come on, Jadey, it'll be fun...we could watch the scissoring" Cat suggested sweetly and Jade smiled a little.

"Um..."Jade said still debating whether to go or not but then someone knocked on the door. "Hold on, it must be the room service"

"Room service? You're not at home?" Tori asked pretending not to know.

"No, no...They are painting and my mom, my brother, my cousin and I came to a hotel" Jade lied and they looked at each other; she sounded so natural that if they hadn't known the truth they wouldn't have been able to tell she was lying. Jade put her phone on the table and walked towards the door, she assumed it was the room service because she'd ordered dinner earlier but when she opened the door her heart stopped, Alex was standing outside staring at her coldly.

"Hello Jamie!" He exclaimed as he stepped inside and she walked back, the gang heard his voice so they looked at each other worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned nervously.

"What? You thought that coming here would keep you away from me?" He questioned and locked the door. "It wasn't so hard to find you, you used your credit card" He commented chuckling.

Jade even forgot her friends were on the phone, she was terrified of Alex, especially because he seemed upset. "Get out" Jade demanded nervously and then he suddenly punched her on the face. "Ah!" She screamed when he hit her so her friends heard.

"Jade? Jade, answer me" Tori demanded but the TV was on so Alex didn't hear her, he pushed Jade against the wall and covered her mouth.

"You know, Jamie, I had plans for tonight but you ruined them, you little bitch" He commented angrily as she stared at him terrified. "We were gonna have a little photoshoot just like the ones we had when you were little, remember?" He asked, the gang was just listening worriedly and scared for Jade. "I have some plans in mind, you're not eight anymore but you are still pretty cute..." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"What do we do?" Cat asked worriedly.

"I don't know, she didn't give us the name of her hotel" Beck responded upset and they kept listening.

"Yes, you're very pretty, Jamie and I'm sure a lot of people will like you" Alex commented. "I am moving to New York soon and you're coming with me, my auntie will be so happy to know I'll take good care of you" He said and Jade shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Jamie, yes, it'll be fun...you'll go to college there and not only will we be together all the time, you'll get to know more people, just like on your twelfth birthday, remember? But this time you'll get paid, isn't it fantastic?" She was getting more and more scared after every word, she did not want to become a prostitute.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Andre asked madly.

"He wants her to be a prostitute, damn son of a bitch" Tori responded just as upset.

"That's not happening, Jade won't go anywhere with that bastard" Beck affirmed, he wasn't going to let that happen but they were still worried because she was alone with him at that moment.

"As for now, let's have some fun…You need to practice" He said and their eyes wide opened in fear for Jade, who was just as terrified.

"Please leave, leave me alone" Jade said scared as Alex walked back to take his shirt off.

"Come here" He ordered but she shook her head, she tried to run to the door but he embraced her from behind so she started kicking.

"STOP, LET ME GO!" Jade screamed and he immediately threw her to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up" He ordered and got on top of her to stop her from moving. "According to the hotel staff, I am your boyfriend and you are not gonna make me look like a liar" Alex informed. "So be a good girl and stay quiet" He ordered, Jade was laying on her stomach and he started trying to undress her, he put his hands underneath her skirt and started pulling her stockings down but she didn't want him to, she was scared to death.

"Stop, please, stop, GET OFF ME!" Jade exclaimed crying, everyone at Tori's house was just listening in shock and feeling so much impotence because they couldn't go and help her.

"JADE!" Beck screamed but Alex couldn't hear him over the TV and Jade's cries.

Jade managed to stand up and tried to run to the door again but he grabbed her hair and dragged her back. "What is it, Jamie? You should be used to this by now" He commented as he dragged her across the room.

Jade was feeling strong enough to fight him back so she hit him with her elbow as hard as she could to try to free herself from his embrace but instead he pushed her over the table, which fell along with Jade's phone. "Owww"

The gang could hear a lot of noises and Jade's moaning so they could imagine what was happening and it made them furious. "You never learn, Jamie, never learn" Alex commented upset as he walked towards her, Jade was recovering from the hit so by the time she realized he was all over her. "I said stay quiet but no, you never understand, you make me do this" He said and started tying his necktie around her mouth.

Once she was unable to speak he picked her up in his arms and threw her onto the bed. "You can't speak? Good, that's what the tie is for, baby, you know i hate your voice" He commented because she was trying to tell him to stop. Alex started undressing Jade and she tried to defend herself but after a while she realized it was useless so she simply stayed there crying as he once again raped her, meanwhile in Tori's house they were all listening in shock and feeling so much rage and frustration because they couldn't help Jade.

They could hear movement, Alex's moans and Jade's quiet sobs, she wasn't crying out loud but they could still hear her. "Yes Jamie, feels good, doesn't it?" Alex asked and chuckled, Beck felt so impotent hearing that and being unable to stop him, he just wanted to explode in rage.

"This can't be happening" Beck said, rage and frustration dripping from his voice as he tried to calm down.

"Should we hang up? I don't wanna hear this anymore" Cat commented sadly and Tori nodded, she hung up and they all sighed.

"Let's hope that at least this makes Jade open up to us" Tori said. When Alex was done raping Jade he simply got off her and went to sleep without untying her, she was awake but she didn't even have the strength to uncover her mouth so she simply cried quietly until she finally fell asleep.

In the morning Jade woke up before Alex did so she got dressed quietly and looked in the mirror to do her makeup but she realized she had a massive bruise on her eye from the punch, there was a mark across her face from having the tie around it all night and her body hurt a lot from being slammed to the table and falling. "Shit" Jade whispered because she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it all with makeup but she tried anyway, she was just hoping nobody would ask her what had happened.

At school, Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were anxiously waiting for Jade to arrive; they needed to see how she was after what had happened. "There she is!" Tori informed when she saw Jade entering the school, she was wearing the same clothes she'd worn the previous day but she was basically hiding her face as she walked.

"Let's go talk to her" Tori said and they all walked towards Jade, who was still trying to cover the bruises with makeup in front of her locker. "Hey Jade!" she said and Jade instinctively turned to them so they all saw her bruise and their eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god!" Cat said surprised.

"What happened to your face?" Andre questioned and Jade stared at them nervously as she tried to come up with a lie.

"This? Oh I slipped in the shower and my face landed on the knob" Jade said trying to sound annoyed so they would believe her lie.

"Sure you did" Beck said with irony but she only rolled her eyes.

"Jade, what happened last night? You never came back" Tori commented and Jade's eyes wide opened as she remembered that the call had been on when Alex appeared.

"What did you hear?" Jade immediately asked and they looked at each other. "Come on, what did you hear? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing... we could hear the TV, there was a scream at some point so we assumed you were watching a horror movie and then we hung up" Tori lied and Jade looked down trying to think of a good excuse.

"Yeah, I'd ordered dinner and the room service came, I was hungry so I started eating while watching the movie and I completely forgot that you guys were on the phone" Jade lied and Tori nodded pretending to believe her.

"It's okay, we just thought it was weird..." Tori said, they were all so amazed by how well Jade lied but so upset because they knew what had actually happened.

"Well, I gotta go" Jade simply said and walked away.

"She's lying" Robbie said.

"Of course she is lying, Robbie, she always lies now" Beck commented upset.

"That bruise looks pretty bad" Andre said.

"I can't believe we were just listening while he did that to her" Beck added angrily. "I am going to kill him"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AND NEWS: I am in the process of writing a new story, which is different from what i usually write. In the story Hollywood Arts is a government-funded elite school for gifted teenagers...like people with actual powers (sci fi stuff) and the arts thing is a cover and well, of course there's a plot involving the gang and Jade and it's a like action and problems and well, i'm liking it so i'm positive you guys would enjoy it. So tell me what you think on your review and stay tuned! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

The gang walked into the classroom and saw Jade already inside, she looked normal but they knew she was just faking it. "Jade, you were great on your last performance so I want you to come on stage again and Andre, come too" Sikowitz commented and Jade stood up but she immediately got dizzy so she stopped and held her head. "Is there a problem?" he questioned worriedly as she closed her eyes but she shook her head and got on stage. "Alright, now I want you to represent a couple with jealousy issues, Andre, you'll be a controlling boyfriend" Sikowitz ordered and they nodded. "Action!"

"Hi babe" Andre said and kissed Jade's cheek as he put his hand on her waist so she felt uncomfortable, every time a man touched her she remembered Alex. She tried to smile but she looked awkward and she stepped back a little; Beck and the rest of the gang realized Jade wasn't enjoying the scene so Andre moved his hands back and tried not to make her feel worse as they acted.

"Hey" Jade responded.

"What's the matter? You seem…upset" Andre commented and she shook her head but Jade was just trying to remain conscious so she looked to the side and blinked a few times to clear her sight. "Who are you looking at, uh?" He questioned upset and she turned to him again but he could see she wasn't really acting. A couple of seconds later Jade suddenly dropped unconscious but he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh my god" Sikowitz exclaimed worriedly.

"What happened?" Tori asked as she and the rest of the gang immediately walked towards the stage, Andre was hugging Jade to stop her from falling but Beck quickly helped him and grabbed her, they set her on the chair and started trying to give her air.

"Jade, for goodness sake, react" Sikowitz said and Beck started slapping her face gently but it wasn't working so they made her smell alcohol and she started moving. "Finally!"

"What happened?" Jade asked as she reacted.

"You passed out" Andre informed and she stared at him slightly confused, she didn't know why she felt so tired. "Come on, let's go to the nursery room"

The gang accompanied Jade to the nursery room and left her there, she simply sat down and waited to get checked. "So Jade, have you been eating well?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Jade responded.

"Do you suffer from any chronic illness or a vitamin deficiency?" the lady questioned.

"No" she said and the doctor stared at her for a few seconds. "What?"

"Are you sexually active?" The doctor asked and Jade stared at her confused.

"Why are you asking me that?" Jade asked back and the doctor sighed.

"When was your last period?" The lady questioned and Jade's heart immediately started beating faster as she tried to remember, after a few moment she realized her last period hadn't come and her eyes wide opened so the doctor smiled sadly and looked down. "I'm guessing that means over a month ago, there's a possibility that you're pregnant…"

"Oh god" Jade said appalled. "No, no, no I can't be pregnant"

"Jade, calm down, it's not a sure thing yet" The lady said because she could see Jade was having an anxiety attack.

"I'm NOT gonna calm down, what if I'm god damn pregnant?" Jade exclaimed and shook her head. "I need, I need to get rid of this"

"You need to think things through, Jade, we are talking about what might be a future human life" The doctor said. "How long have you been like this? Is it just a month?"

"Yes, that's still okay, right? I can abort" Jade commented.

"Yes, but you need to consider other options, in case you are pregnant" The doctor said but Jade shook her head.

"No, you don't get it…you really don't, I can't have it, I can't" Jade affirmed nervously.

"You can still study if your parents help you" The doctor said. "Does the father know?"

"No! And he can't know, nobody can know…this is horrible" Jade said and broke out crying again. "Oh my god, this can't be happening"

"Jade, you need to calm down…you need to get tested" The doctor said but Jade shook her head.

"I need to go" Jade informed and stormed out of the office so the doctor sighed sadly, she was hoping Jade would end up taking a different decision but she didn't know the actual extent of the situation.

Later that day Jade was usual alone at lunch just thinking about everything that had happened and was yet to happen, she thought she was pregnant and she needed to get rid of her baby because she couldn't imagine having it, besides she thought that since it was her blood cousin's baby, it would turn out to have some deficiency. All the sudden her friends and Beck sat down around her, they were still shocked by what they'd seen in the videos and heard on the phone but it was amazing to look at Jade now and realize she was still there after all the things she had gone through. "What do you want?" Jade asked coldly.

"What did the doctor say?" Tori questioned.

"I'm fine" Jade lied. "You can leave now, I don't want to see anyone"

"I want to apologize" Beck said and she turned to him confused, as he looked at her face he could see her younger self staring at the camera and crying so it was hard for him to stay strong.

"You want to apologize? For what?" Jade asked.

"For everything, I shouldn't have said all those things to you, they weren't true in the first place" Beck said.

"You're wrong, they were true" Jade simply said and he looked at his friends not knowing what to say so she chuckled. "Listen, Beck, you don't need to apologize for telling me how you feel about me, it's alright, at the end of the day you have reasons to hate me, as you all know Alex is my blood cousin but I'm sleeping with him anyway, we've been together for a very loooong time" She said, she was faking an attitude and they knew it but they couldn't just tell her that.

"Jade..." Beck said but she interrupted him.

"No, Beck, don't feel bad about what you said because every single thing was accurate, I am fucking my cousin and in case you want to know I was with him when I was with you so there you go, you're free to insult me as much as you want" Jade commented. "I'm indeed worthless, disgusting and a whore, I know it so I don't mind you saying it…again, I also know I'm probably your biggest mistake but that's okay, you may go back to your life now, be happy, your wish might come true before you expect it" she said coldly and walked away.

"She hates me" Beck said sadly.

"She should but she doesn't, she hates herself...that's worse" Tori responded.

"The last thing she said... my wish will come true? What wish?" Beck asked.

"I wish you didn't exist, does that sound familiar?" Andre asked back and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"She needs to understand that I didn't mean it, that I love her and it's not her fault" Beck said.

"You watched the videos, Beck, this is not gonna be easy...it's actually quite amazing to see Jade still alive and also, what happened yesterday... look at her now, she is walking around like nothing happened, it requires some serious strength to face life after that kind of abuse" Tori commented.

Later that day the gang went to Tori's house but they didn't know what to do, they didn't feel comfortable knowing Jade was alone. "What do we do?" Cat asked.

"We should've asked Jade to come when we saw her" Tori commented.

"She left us, she didn't want to be around us" Andre responded.

"No, she didn't want to be around me" Beck clarified and sighed sadly. "I keep ruining her life even without trying"

"Why don't we try calling her so she can be with Cat and Tori and we leave?" Robbie suggested to Andre and Beck.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, the point is that she can't be alone…she can't overpower that beast by herself" Tori said.

"Alright, call her…but try video chat, that way she won't be able to lie" Beck commented and Tori nodded.

Jade had gone to a different hotel and made sure to pay with cash just so Alex wouldn't find her, she decided to simply relax and watch a movie with food delivered to her room but just when she was about to press play, she received a skype call from Tori so she rolled her eyes and sat down in front of the desk to answer it.

"Hi" Tori said nicely.

"What do you want?" Jade asked coldly. "I'm busy"

"Hi Jade!" Cat exclaimed excitedly; the three boys were standing on behind the laptop so Jade wouldn't see them.

"We want you to come, we are having another sleepover tonight" Tori informed.

"My mom already paid the room" Jade informed.

"It's just money, come on…we miss you" Tori said and smiled so Jade sighed, she didn't know if it was a good idea but she was considering it. However, a few seconds later someone knocked on the door so Jade's face changed to fear and she turned down all the volume on the computer just so no one would hear their voices.

"Hold on" Jade said and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" she questioned nervously in a different voice so Tori and the rest of the gang smiled at each other sadly.

"Room service, miss, you asked for dinner" A man said and they saw Jade relaxing so they did too. She opened the door and he walked inside holding the tray, he left it on the table and Jade walked towards it to sign.

"Thanks, could you get the door please?" Jade asked and the man nodded, she started checking her wallet to make sure she still had all the money she was supposed to have while the girls were just waiting. The serviceman walked out of the room and he closed the door but he didn't put the lock on; Jade was looking at her food to make sure it was what she'd asked for and the door started opening slowly but she didn't see it, however, Cat and Tori did.

They could see Jade standing by the table and a few meters behind her the door was opening so they looked at each other confused. "Jade" Tori said so she would realize what was happening but Jade couldn't hear her.

A couple of seconds later they finally saw Alex walking inside very carefully and Jade wasn't realizing it. "Beck…" Tori said worriedly and he walked to the other side so he would see the screen too.

"Oh no…" Beck said mortified. "Jade! JADE!" He said loudly but it was useless, they watched Alex walking towards her very quietly and when Jade was about to start walking towards the computer again, he covered her mouth from behind and she immediately started kicking.

"Oh my god" Tori said scared as they saw Jade trying to get his hands off her face but she dropped unconscious within seconds so they looked at each other shocked. Alex stroked her cheek and set her on the sofa as he shook his head and laughed.

"You think you're intelligent, you think you're so smart but you're not, next time you try to hide from me make sure no one follows you, sweetheart, this was almost too easy" He locked the door and walked back towards Jade. "I don't have time for your hormonal breakdowns tonight, Jamie, I had to do this" He commented and started stroking her cheek. "You look like an angel when you're asleep"

"Son of a bitch" Beck said angrily.

"Tonight will be the beginning of your new life, our new life, Jamie" Alex commented and they looked at each other confused. "Someone wants to meet you"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review! and don't forget to check my new story, the one i told you about last chapter! It's called Secret gifts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Someone wants to meet you" Alex said and everyone's eyes wide opened in fear as they watched him smiling at his phone; he walked towards the door again and they saw two men walking in so their hearts started beating faster. "Hey boys"

"Oh no…" Tori said scared.

"Here she is, I told you she was gorgeous" Alex commented and the men nodded as they stared at her smiling.

"Yes, she is" One of them said and started stroking her face.

"Don't you dare" Beck whispered madly.

"She'll be a real success" The man commented. "Have you taken the pictures? I want to send them to Ben as soon as possible, besides I'm dying to see her in lingerie" he said and bit his lip so the gang shook their heads upset. "Although, we could do that now…" He said and put his hand under her shirt on her chest to start unbuttoning it. "There, there…that's very good" He said as he touched her breast and bit his lip so Beck punched the table in impotence.

"Whoa, whoa…not yet" Alex said and pulled his hand away so the man chuckled.

"I'm testing the merchandise, Alex, you know how this works" He responded.

"Exactly, because I know how it works, I know you can wait until we get to New York, I let you in because you wanted to meet her in person but that's it for now" Alex affirmed and the man nodded.

"Fine, so what're you gonna do once she's there? She won't cooperate, will she?" He asked and Alex shook his head.

"Probably not at first, but I have a way to set her in 'easy' mode…she'll be ready and if she isn't…" Alex started but the other man interrupted him.

"If she isn't you'll drug the hell out of her, we don't need rape allegations, it would cause problems" He said and Alex nodded.

"Don't worry, you won't have them…she's a good girl, she did it for six years before and no one noticed" Alex commented and they shook their heads chuckling so the gang stared at the screen angrily.

"We'll see you soon, Alex" The man said and they shook hands before the two men left. Once they were gone the gang exhaled relieved that at least Alex hadn't let them abuse her yet.

"Jamie, are you excited?" Alex questioned as he sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "You'll have lots of fun in New York, guess what? I already asked your mom and she said it was a great idea, we'll talk about it tomorrow when they get back and you'll say yes" He affirmed and Beck shook his head upset. "You'll say yes because if you don't, very bad things are going to happen…but we'll talk about it tomorrow morning during your photo shoot, you'll really like it…You've always loved the spotlight but as for now, I'm feeling in the mood to…play" he said and they looked at each other worriedly.

"No, no, no" Beck said scared as they watched Alex unbuttoning Jade's shirt, he took it off and then grabbed her in his arms to put her on the bed, which was mostly out of sight for the gang, they could only see their feet. "Where is this hotel?" He questioned desperately.

"I don't know, she didn't mention it" Tori responded mortified.

"Okay, just like in our old times…although, you're way prettier with your mouth shut, sweetheart" Alex commented as he took his shirt off, he put it on the sofa and walked towards the bed again so they stopped seeing him, they could only see their feet which showed her legs were a little spread and he was on top of her.

"Dear god, not again" Andre said mortified, they could hear movement and Alex's voice and moans so they were sickened.

"I can't do this, I can't handle it" Beck said angrily as he walked around the living room taking breaths; they'd been trying to think of something to do but they couldn't come up with a way to get to the hotel and they'd been listening the whole time.

"Yeah…Jamie, as good as ever" Alex said as he caught his breath and Beck covered his eyes feeling so much impotence.

"I'm going to strangle him" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, calm down" Tori said.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!" He screamed. "We just listened to that animal raping her AGAIN in two days and we are here doing nothing"

"We can't if we don't know where she is" Robbie responded. "Besides, it's 2AM it's late, we should go home"

"No, we need to find a way to get there" Beck said.

"How? We can't track this, it's skype and we are not hackers" Tori said and sighed sadly.

"Besides, what would you say if we were there? What could we do?" Andre questioned.

"Get her out? She doesn't want to be there" Beck affirmed.

"At least she's been sleeping and now Alex is sleeping too" Cat commented and he sighed as he stared at the screen; he was thinking about what Cat had said when he suddenly noticed that the mug had a little mark on it so he got closer to the computer.

"What's wrong?" Andre questioned.

"That, it could be a brand, right?" He asked and they looked closely.

"Maybe…wait" Robbie said and took a caption of the screen, he proceeded to zoom on it and clear it as much as he could and they could read the name. "It is, it says Omni Los Angeles Hotel" he informed and immediately looked it up online.

"Where is it?" Beck questioned.

"Umm…it's a 90 minutes away from here" He responded. "Looks like she tried to get as far from him as possible" Robbie commented and sighed. Beck simply grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door so they looked at each other and followed him.

"I don't know what you think we are gonna do, Beck, it might make things worse" Tori said but he ignored her and kept going, they all got in his car and he took off.

Jade woke up only to find herself naked in bed and when she turned to the other side she saw Alex sleeping so she stared at him confused as her eyes filled with tears. "What…" She whispered and looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened. She didn't remember how she'd gotten to bed or what had happened but it was obvious she'd slept with Alex again so she closed her eyes and started crying quietly.

Jade checked her phone and it was about 4AM so she took a breath debating what to do, a few seconds later someone knocked on the door so she got even more confused; she wasn't coping very well so the first instinct she had was to attend just so it wouldn't wake Alex up. She covered herself with the sheet and opened the door only to find Beck and the rest of her friends standing outside.

As soon as Jade saw them her heart stopped and they stared at her sadly. "Wha…what are you doing here?" she questioned trying not to cry and not to seem nervous but she could barely understand what was happening.

They saw her naked body covered with the sheet and Alex sleeping on the bed behind her and simply sighed so she looked down ashamedly. "Jade, we…" Tori started but she didn't know how to say it without breaking the news to her, she didn't know if Jade was ready to handle the fact they knew about Jamie.

"You shouldn't be here" Jade affirmed whispering.

"Why is he here?" Beck questioned hoping she would open up to them but she only looked down embarrassedly.

"You know why…" Jade responded coldly and tried to smile cynically. "Can't you see?" she asked referring to her obviously naked body and the fact Alex was naked as well.

"Where is your mom and where is Nathan? Do they know?" Beck questioned and she stared at him for a few seconds trying to come up with an answer.

"They're in their rooms, and no, they don't…Alex came once they were asleep" Jade responded keeping her attitude so they nodded slowly.

"Jade, come with us" Cat said.

"No, he will want to see me when he wakes up…he gets real 'loving' in the morning" Jade commented trying not to crack her voice and took a breath.

"And you want that?" Beck questioned, he just wanted her to be honest so they would be able to help her openly; Jade simply stared at them for a few seconds and sighed.

"Yeah… I've always wanted it" Jade responded with teary eyes and he felt an incredibly intense need to hug her but when he stepped forward Tori grabbed his arm and Jade looked down, she assumed he wanted to yell at her so she chuckled a little. "What is it? Are you surprised? You know the kind of person I am, don't you?" she asked emotionlessly and he stared at her sadly. "Don't worry, it's true…This is the final proof I guess, you were right about everything you said"

"Jade…" Andre said but she only looked down.

"Goodbye, guys" she responded and closed the door on their faces.

Beck simply sighed and looked down sadly while the rest of them looked at each other mortified as well. "I told you it was a bad idea…" Tori said and grabbed his arm. "Let's go home"

"I want to wait outside, she's not gonna stay and we'll follow her…I don't want that pig to get her alone again" Beck commented. As he had predicted, Jade got dressed, walked out carefully and they saw her driving out of the hotel about twenty minutes later. "I told you"

They followed her until she got to Hollywood Arts and they felt relieved that at least she wouldn't be all alone; it was too early but she got inside anyway and they just stayed near to make sure Alex didn't arrive. Hours later they were having lunch when Tori's phone rang. "Guys, my dad's friend, who is in charge of child pornography and all that is at the house so we have to go now" She informed.

Beck drove everyone to Tori's house and when they walked inside they saw Tori's dad and another cop talking in the living room. "Oh here they are, guys, this is my friend, Officer Ortega and he can help you with your problem"

"Nice to meet you" Tori said nicely and he smiled. "Alright so listen, we need you to help us trace the source of this page" she informed as she opened the page and he looked at it but then his eyes wide opened.

"This is Jamie" He commented and they all looked at each other confused, how could he know her?

"You know her?" Cat asked surprised.

"Yes, of course, she was one of the most abused kids of her era, her profile updated weekly, sometimes daily and it was terrific" He responded and they looked at each other sadly.

"One of the most abused?" Tori's dad asked.

"Yes, most kids appear just a few times but she stayed in the game for a good six or seven years, her main abuser was very violent and then there was this birthday party when she turned twelve, that was the worst, the poor kid had to be with those animals in a house for a whole weekend" The officer commented and they couldn't believe that the police were aware of Jade, they didn't know if that was good or bad. "We have special spots for cases like hers, one of my colleagues was the detective in charge of Jamie's case, he worked on it really hard, he was always very affected when a new video or photoshoot was uploaded so he did his hardest to stop her abuser but then one day the page stopped updating, we guessed it was because she was getting old, we looked for Jamie everywhere for years to provide her the psychological help she needed after what happened but we never found her so we assumed that she didn't survive that childhood, it was understandable"

"She did" Tori informed and he looked at her surprised.

"You know Jamie?" He asked.

"Her name is Jade and yes, she is our friend" Tori said.

"Well, it's good to know that she is still alive, most kids who experience that kind of abuse and to that extent usually become drug addicts and die before sixteen but if she is alive, she's got to be like eighteen right?" Officer Ortega asked and they nodded. "Alan is gonna be happy to know this, he still obsesses over the fact he couldn't save her" he commented.

"Why did he get so attached to that case?" Tori's dad asked.

"Well, he'd worked on abused kids before but there was something about Jamie that really captivated him, I think it might've been the fact he had a daughter of the same age and they kinda looked alike and also, that Jamie's rapist was very violent, he didn't do it for the sex he enjoyed hurting her, it was sickening" Officer Ortega responded.

"Well, her abuser is back, he is raping her again and we need to connect him to this page so you can arrest him" Andre informed.

"If he is raping her again then she can denounce him and with a rape kit he'll go to jail" The cop informed.

"She is not gonna talk, she doesn't even know that we know" Tori informed. "This is the only way"

"Okay, well, we do have a way to do that but it won't be easy, we tried to track him down back then and we never managed to but if you say you know Jamie then..." He said.

"Jade, her name is Jade, don't call her Jamie" Beck clarified coldly.

"Sorry, I'm just used to it but okay, with Jade's help things should be easier"

Jade was still at school just wasting time because she didn't want to go back home to Alex but at the end of the day, it didn't matter because he showed up there anyway. "Hey babe" He said as he kissed her cheek and she immediately froze. "We don't have a lot of time, let's go!"

"No, no...I have class" Jade lied but he only chuckled and continued walking with her until the parking lot. "Stop, please..." she said as she tried to free her arm from his hand but he was stronger. "Please stop, I don't wanna go!" she insisted and it made him mad so he turned her around pretty violently and slammed her against the car. "Ah! How did you find me yesterday?" She questioned.

"Easy, baby, I followed you and the rest was a piece of cake" Alex responded. "Now get in the car"

"No!" Jade responded.

"Listen, Jamie, you came to school without permission, I told you we need to take the pictures before your mother arrives so get in the car" he ordered but she didn't want to, she was sick of being his prostitute so she refused to.

"I said no!" Jade said trying to look strong but she only got to make him mad so he slapped her and then pushed her into the back seat of his car, he didn't even care the fact they were in the parking lot of the school, he wanted to humiliate her right there so he started ragging her clothes as she fought him. "NO, GET OFF ME" She screamed scared as he tried to undress her more but then she kicked him in the face and opened the other door. Jade literally dragged herself out of the car and started running towards her car, she got in it and desperately looked for key, she was trembling but she managed to turn it on and drove away leaving Alex in the parking lot.

Jade was very affected but she was glad that she'd managed to escape at least one time, she didn't know where to go because Alex would be in the house and she didn't want to be in a public place either because that didn't stop him so the only place she could think of was Tori's house.

Jade parked in front of Tori's house and got out of her car, she tried to make her hair look better and entered the house, she knocked on the door but since nobody went to attend she opened it. "Hello?" Jade asked as she walked inside but nobody was in the living room.

Jade decided to simply wait for Tori downstairs but then something caught her attention, the laptop was open on the table and there was a video on pause, she sat down in front of the computer and pressed play.

The video of her twelfth birthday had stopped in the part when the first of the three men started raping Jade as she was basically hanging from the ceiling, Jade didn't know what she was watching at first but her heart stopped after a few seconds because she did remember that day, she had hard time recognizing herself in the video but she knew it was her and it made her panic.

Jade stood up nervously but never stopped watching the video, she could hear her own screams and begs and it felt like everything was happening again, all the sudden the door of the kitchen opened and the two cops walked back into it just at the same time as the gang came back from upstairs.

"Jamie!"

* * *

 **And yeaaaah...**

 **I hope you guys liked it :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Jamie!" Officer Ortega shouted from the kitchen and Jade turned to him confused and shocked, she didn't even know how she felt, she felt she was dreaming.

"Oh no" Tori said when she realized Jade was there watching the video "Jade!" she exclaimed from the stairs and Jade turned to her friends, who were all looking at her sadly and surprised to see her there. Jade hadn't really been able to fix her clothes so they could see her ragged shirt and the drop of blood on her lips from the slap.

"He...hey" Jade said nervously trying her hardest to look normal but she was so overwhelmed, she couldn't assimilate what was happening. "I was driving by and..." Jade mumbled still confused and then turned back to the computer.

"Jamie, smile to the camera!" One of the men in the video ordered while other raped her and she cried, that was a close up of her face but Jade just couldn't recognize herself, she knew it was her but physically, she couldn't tell it was her.

"Jade, look at your clothes and your face, what happened?" Tori asked trying to distract her from the video but it wasn't working.

"Wha...what are you guys watching?" Jade questioned confused pretending and wishing she didn't know and they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um..."

"Jamie, it's okay" The cop said and she turned to him disconcertedly, the gang could see Jade wasn't really coping; it was like she couldn't understand what was happening or like she didn't remember that day.

"Jamie?" Jade asked him and he smiled at her.

"You're so pretty, Jamie, you're lovely!" Another man in the video said as he carried her in his arms and put her on the ground in the corner, Jade could see her younger self staring at all the men and crying terrified and then how one of them started walking towards her. "This is gonna be really fun, Jamie, I'm excited" He commented as he stroked her face and little Jade looked down scared. "Alex has told us you're very sweet" He said and Jade looked down.

"Alex..."Jade whispered and looked at the computer again only to see the man on top of her.

"Aaaaah!" Little Jade screamed and cried in pain in the video as the man raped her and Jade's eyes filled with tears as she covered her ears trembling out of fear and shook her head slowly.

"Close that!" Beck shouted and Tori's dad paused the video, Jade was just there breathing faster and staring into space remembering that day with a terrified facial expression.

"Jamie" The officer said and Jade closed her eyes.

"Don't call her that, her name is Jade!" Beck said upset because they could see how much that name affected her.

"Jade, look at us" Tori said but Jade wasn't listening, she was in some kind of blackout.

"Sh, sh, sh don't cry, Jamie, you're gonna wake them..." Jade whispered and they stared at her confused. "Please stop, I don't wanna play anymore, I wanna go home, I just wanna go home..." she said and lots of tears started streaming down her face.

"Jade, Jade...react! it's not happening anymore" Andre said and she looked at him but then she saw her dark book on the couch, she grabbed it and looked at the computer again; there was an image of her face crying and a man's hand stroking it. It had taken her a while but she finally understood everything, she realized that they knew about her childhood, they'd read the book and seen the videos, she felt so humiliated that she only wanted to disappear.

"Jade..." Cat said sadly and Jade turned to her friends while shaking her head slowly.

"No, no, no..." She said nervously.

"Jade, it's okay, it's over" Tori said sweetly but Jade was only looking at them with a terrified facial expression, she just couldn't believe that they knew everything.

"I, I have to... I have to go" Jade said nervously and ran out of the house.

"Jade, wait!" Beck ran after her but she got in her car and drove away. "Damn!" He exclaimed in frustration and went back into the house.

"This wasn't supposed to happen; I knew she wouldn't take it well" Tori commented upset. "Why did she come? Why now?"

"I guess she was looking for a place to hide, probably after another encounter with Alex" Andre responded sadly.

"The good news is that she is aware of everything, she knows that she is Jamie" Officer Ortega commented and Beck turned to him madly.

"Good news? How can that be good? It'd be better if her mind had blocked it" Beck affirmed.

"It is good, most victims who survive that much abuse usually block everything but that stops them from getting the help they need, blocked doesn't mean erased, in Jamie's...I mean Jade's case, she is aware that she was abused so she doesn't need to go through all the process of remembering, she just needs to learn to deal with it" The cop explained.

"Poor Jade, it must have been so hard to see herself being raped..." Tori commented sadly.

"She was confused at first, I don't think she recognized herself right away" Andre said.

"That's normal, she remembers everything from her point of view but to see her face on screen is different, it actually is the normal reaction, people who see themselves in some kind of painful situation don't recognize themselves but they know it's them, when she asked you she was just trying to pretend she didn't know, I'm sure" The officer commented.

"And now what do we do? She can't be alone right now" Andre said.

"No, especially now that she's thinking about doing it again" Tori added.

"Doing what again?" Her dad questioned.

"When she was eleven she tried to kill herself and she wants to do it again" Andre explained.

"Any idea of where she might be? Her house, perhaps?" The cop asked.

"No, Alex is there" Cat said.

"Just think, if you were Jade where would you go?" Tori's dad asked and they thought about it but it was hard.

"Um maybe..." Beck started but then stopped. "It could be, I don't know"

"What?" Tori asked.

"Jade likes to go to an abandoned bridge, she likes it because it has a great view and almost nobody uses it anymore, it's hard to see a car driving it on it nowadays" Beck commented.

"Then let's go and you should go arrest Alex" Tori said to the cop.

"We can't do it unless we have proofs against him, Jade needs to testify" Her father commented.

"First things first, let's go find her" Andre said and they nodded, the gang got in Beck's car and he started driving to the bridge.

Jade had been crying her eyes out the whole way, she was remembering everything and then thinking about the fact it wasn't a secret anymore, everyone knew what had happened to her and she just couldn't handle it. She didn't want to go back home or see anyone, she only wanted to be alone, she wanted to close her eyes and never open them again.

Jade went to the bridge and parked her car there, then she started walking on it with a gun in her hand until she got to the center, it was almost nighttime so she was just staring at the sunset, the city and the few cars passing by on the road below the bridge. Jade spent a few minutes just watching and then she slowly started sitting on the banister to be able to stand on the edge.

Jade was thinking about everything in her life, she was thinking about the good things like her mom, her brother, her school and her friends but then she started thinking about Alex, she remembered spending her days crying, she remembered him raping her, she remembered her twelfth birthday, she remembered him raping her again after he got back, she remembered her pregnancy, she remembered Beck telling her that she was disgusting, that he never loved her, that she was a mistake in his life and that he'd be happy if she didn't exist and lots of tears started streaming down her face as she looked down at the road, as she looked down at it she could imagine her dead body on the ground so she closed her eyes scared, she was afraid of the fall and dying but at the same time she was excited, she knew she would finally be completely free and at the end of the day she also had a gun just to make sure she would die.

"That's her car, isn't it?" Cat asked and pointed to the car which was parked not too far away from the bridge.

"Yes, yes it is" Beck said and drove towards it, he parked next to it and they all got out, the bridge was huge but they could see someone standing on it so they started walking towards that person, they knew it was Jade.

"Oh my god, she's on the edge" Tori informed scared and they all started running towards her.

Jade closed her eyes, put the gun to her head and took a deep breath ready to die but then a voice interrupted her. "JADE, WAIT!" Beck shouted and she turned around only to see all her friends and Beck running to her so she panicked.

"Stay away" Jade ordered when they were too close and aimed the gun at them so they stopped.

"Jade, please don't do this" Beck said.

"Do what?" Jade asked and smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm doing you a favor, I'm doing the world a favor and above all, I'm doing myself a favor"

"No, you're not!" Beck responded.

"Yes, I am, you said it... The world would be a better place and you'd be much happier if I didn't exist, well, you'll be much happier soon" Jade commented and he shook his head.

"No, I won't, I didn't mean it please Jade, if you jump I won't be able to live with myself" Beck said sincerely.

"It's okay, Beck, this is not your fault, I've always known this day would come I just didn't know when it would happen" Jade commented. "But here it is, just in time" she said and he tried to step closer so she aimed the gun at him again. "No! Stay back, one step and I will shoot…I don't care, I'm not going to jail anyway"

"You wanna kill me? Go ahead, I deserve it" Beck affirmed and she stared at him debating whether to put the gun down or not. "But you don't"

"It's not about deserving, it's about needing and wanting, Beck so leave me alone" She responded.

"No, Jade, please... don't do this, it's not-"He started but she cut him off.

"Jamie, you asked me who Jamie was, remember? Well, turns out it is me, I'm Jamie" Jade informed with a sad smile on her face. "But you already knew that, didn't you? You read my dark book, which was private by the way, and you watched the videos, I was aware that he recorded it but I didn't know they were on the internet, what a nice surprise!" she exclaimed with irony and pulled the lock of the gun down so it would be ready to shoot. "It's been a week of surprises"

"Jade, come back here, let's go talk somewhere else" Beck said trying to convince her but she only chuckled.

"You know, I always knew Alex wouldn't kill me and my family if I talked, at first I believed him but when I turned ten I was aware that he only said it to intimidate me and yet, I never said anything, I let him take the pictures and have sex with me, I let him record it and even acted for him, I don't know why I did it... maybe you're right, maybe I liked it" Jade commented. "That time I tried to kill myself back when I was eleven, I didn't want to die for real but I was afraid that Alex would take me to see his friends, it was such a disappointing moment when I realized I was alive and then when I turned twelve, all I wanted was to jump off a bridge just like this one" she said and looked down at the road.

"Don't you like the view from up here?" Jade randomly asked and took a deep breath. "It's so relaxing"

"Jade, get back here" Beck demanded.

"I remember seeing them all around me, I remember them calling me Jamie, I remember them hitting me, I remember being tied and feeling their hands all over my body as they cut the clothes off and I remember them having sex with me, 'go ahead' that's all Alex said and they did" Jade informed, they were all staring at her sadly as they listened. "I remember falling asleep on a games table breathing their smoke and their alcoholic breath and then waking up as one of them took me to the room; 'sh, sh don't cry, Jamie, you're gonna wake them...' he closed the door and did it again, I spent every second of that weekend wishing I had done a better job attempting to kill myself" she said sincerely.

"But you survived it because you're strong" Beck affirmed and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not, the only reason I'm still here is because my mom wouldn't take her eyes off me after the incident and a year after that Alex left so I could pretend I was a normal kid, I put my dark book away and it was like acting in a play, I got to be a different person, I got to be happy but then he came back, he will always come back and I can't overpower him, he is much stronger than me" Jade commented. "I am so sick of this, I can't do it anymore, I am tired of trying to pretend I can be happy"

"You can be happy, Jade, life is always worth it, you'll get through this" Tori affirmed.

"None of you could ever understand how I feel, you don't know what it's like to realize one of the persons you loved the most in the entire world is a monster, you don't know what it's like to cry yourself to sleep every night of your life wishing things were different, you don't know what it's like to have to go to school and pretend you're happy when you only feel like crying inside, you don't know what it's like to be tied, tortured and raped so many times that you've lost count, you don't know what it's like to know you've had sex with your blood relative, you have no idea what it's like to be me" Jade said coldly with lots of tears streaming down her face. "And you don't know what it's like to have your blood cousin's baby in your belly" she said angrily and their mouths dropped.

"What?" Beck questioned shocked.

"I'm pregnant…I have that bastard's child in my body" Jade said and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Jade, that wasn't your fault, you were a victim, okay? We'll figure out a solution" Beck said anxiously because he could feel Jade was getting closer and closer to jumping off.

"I have the solution, this thing will die along with me" Jade affirmed as she touched her belly with the gun and nodded.

"No, no…Jade, come on, get back here" Beck ordered.

"I'm sorry I never told you anything, I was afraid of your reaction, I thought that maybe you would stop loving me but then again, now I know that you never did" Jade commented and Beck shook his head.

"That was a lie, Jade, everything I said was a lie... I was angry because I saw you with Alex and I thought that you'd been cheating on me, I was shocked because I had no idea what had actually happened so I decided to get my anger out on you, it was a mistake, I did love you, I DO love you" Beck affirmed.

"You're telling me this because you don't want me to jump off" Jade said and chuckled. "It's not gonna work, Beck, we both know the truth so go back to your car and leave"

"Please, Jade you have to believe me" Beck exclaimed. "Of course I don't regret meeting you, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me, you make me so happy, I love you, I've always loved you... in fact, the day I saw you with Alex I was gonna ask you to be my girlfriend again" He informed and she looked at him surprised but not really believing him.

"That's not true; you're telling me this because of what you saw, now you feel bad for me" Jade affirmed angrily.

"No, that's not true, god, Tori tell her!"Beck demanded.

"He's telling the truth, Jade, the party was just an excuse to make you guys fix your problems, he was gonna tell you he loved you" Tori said sincerely and Jade looked down; she just couldn't get Beck's hurtful words out of her head.

"Listen, I was an idiot, okay? I should have guessed something was wrong, he is so much older than you are and you looked uncomfortable but I was so jealous that I couldn't think clearly, I should have hugged you and told you how I really feel about you but I didn't and I regret it more than you can imagine" Beck commented. "Especially now that I know how things are but don't get me wrong, I'm not telling you this out of pity, I'm telling you this out of love and sadness and anger because what happened to you was horrible, it was something I never even imagined would be possible but you're here today, you're here after those six years of abuse and if you could overcome that, you can overcome anything, Jade, you are the strongest person I've ever met"

"Do you really think that?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, of course I do, I'm actually so amazed by how you could get into Hollywood arts and live and become the woman you are now, anyone who sees those videos and pictures would think that that girl died or is a junkie on the street now but look at you, you're an amazing actress and singer and you have dreams and goals to accomplish, you didn't let that pain hold you back, you used it to become the strong person you are now, that person I am completely and absolutely in love with" Beck affirmed and Jade smiled a little. "Jamie is in the past, that is you, you are Jade West"

"Jade West..."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes, Jade West, that's you, Jamie is in the past, she will never come back" Beck affirmed and Jade looked down sadly.

"No, you're wrong, Jamie is inside me...she will never leave" Jade said.

"But you can learn to control her, to keep her away" Beck said and she thought about it. "You did it for five years"

"Yes but in those five years Alex wasn't here and I wasn't so alone, I had friends, I had my mom and I had you but now..." Jade said and took a deep breath as she leaned forward to look at the ground and shook played with the pistol.

"Nothing's changed because you have me, you have friends, you have your mom and your brother Nathan, remember? If you jump off and he learns that it was because he didn't take care of you properly, how do you think he is gonna feel?" Beck asked.

"It wasn't his fault! I never said anything" Jade informed.

"Yes but when he learns that Alex raped you while he was there, he is gonna freak out and if you die because of it, he'll never forgive himself, at least now you can be with him and with us, you can make him feel better" Beck commented and she thought about it, what he said made sense and Jade didn't want her brother to feel guilty because to her he wasn't.

"And what am I supposed to do now? Alex is at home waiting for me to arrive, he'll be here for a long time and he'll do it again, I can't stop him" Jade said scared and mortified.

"I will stop him" Beck affirmed. "He is never laying a hand on you again, do you hear me? So don't worry about that"

"That's not all, Beck, I saw the page, I saw the millions of views on that video... but I know there are more, many more videos and lots of pictures and anyone with a computer can see them, Jamie is gonna chase me forever and there's that thing inside me, I can't do this" Jade said mortified as more tears streamed down her face and she felt the need to jump off.

"No, it won't chase you, you're a different person now" Tori said. "And about the baby, we'll see…maybe you can give it up for adoption or something, don't worry"

"Jade, please don't jump" Cat begged scared.

"Everything will be okay, Jade, you have to trust me" Beck said and she looked at him for several seconds debating whether to listen to them or not. "Please, I need you, I need you here, we all do!"

Jade took a deep breath and finally agreed to stay alive; she turned around slowly to try to get back on the bridge and Beck immediately went to help her gladly but all the sudden her foot slipped and she fell off. "AH!" Jade screamed.

"Jade!" Beck shouted scared because she'd fallen but she managed to grab the edge of the bridge.

"Beck..."Jade said scared as she looked down at the road.

"It's okay, it's okay just give me your hand" Beck said trying to make her feel safe but she was scared.

"I can't" Jade said.

"Yes, you can just raise your hand and I'll grab it" He said, he was leaning forward as much as he could but he couldn't reach her hand.

"Beck, don't let her fall!" Cat exclaimed nervously, they were all next to him looking down at her.

"Jade, come on, you can do it, give me your hand" Beck demanded seriously and Jade took a deep breath before letting go of the edge and raising her arm as much as she could, Beck grabbed her hand just in time before her other hand slipped so he felt relieved. "I got you, it's okay..." He said as he tried to raise her but her hand was slipping down his.

"Beck, I'm falling" Jade informed, he could feel it and he was trying his hardest to pull her up but it was hard, Jade was sure she was gonna fall because he was only holding three of her fingers at that point so she only closed her eyes and Beck saw it.

"No, Jade, don't give up" Beck ordered, he could feel her falling so he leaned down even more and grabbed her arm, he was about to fall too but then Andre and Robbie held him back, Beck made sure to grab Jade's arms tightly and finally pulled her up.

Beck helped Jade to get back on the bridge and immediately hugged her. "Oh god, god... I'm so happy, I was afraid you would fall" He said as he stroked her head and kept her close. "You're fine, you're fine now….Give me this" he demanded and grabbed the gun from her hand because she'd grabbed it again.

"Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked when they finally broke the hug and she nodded.

"Yes" Jade said.

"You don't want to die anymore, right?" Cat asked and Jade stared at her not knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna need that gun" Jade said to Beck and he stared at her sadly.

"Jade…"

"No, I have to give it back" She affirmed.

"You're not getting this gun back, I'll personally return it to its original owner" He responded and she nodded.

"Fine, whatever, I have to go" Jade informed and tried to walk to her car but Beck grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, come on, let's go have dinner and then we'll see what's best for you" Beck said and Jade sighed.

"My mom and Nathan must be waiting for me, I have to go home" Jade said.

"Please, Jade, come with us...we need to talk, you are not okay right now" Tori insisted and she thought about it.

"Alright..." Andre took Beck's car and Cat, Tori and Robbie went with him while Beck drove Jade in her car.

Beck wanted to talk to Jade and break the awkward painful silence but he didn't know what to say, he didn't know if she had believed him or if she actually regretted wanting to jump off the bridge, her face was emotionless so it was hard for him to tell how she felt.

"Jade..." Beck said and she looked at him. "What happened today shouldn't have happened; you weren't supposed to see that video"

"I know" Jade said. "I don't even know why I went to Tori's house, I thought that I'd be safe there after..." she started but stopped because she didn't want to mention the incident.

"After what?" He questioned.

"After Alex attacked me, that's why my clothes look like this" She informed.

"Did he...?" Beck questioned sadly, frustration and anger dripping from his voice.

"No, he wanted to but I escaped, that's why I went to her house...I wanted to spend the day there until my mom came back" Jade commented. "When I entered nobody was there and then I saw the page, it said Jamie and I got curious so I pressed play... "

"The police are gonna take that page down, Jade" Beck informed.

"How does that make any difference? Those videos will never disappear" Jade commented. "You know, funny thing is that when I was watching it I could remember everything, I knew it was me but when I saw the girl in the video I didn't recognize myself, It's weird, it's like watching someone else live what I lived"

"That's normal" Beck responded. "But Jade, I hope you know that you need therapy"

"Therapy? Do you really think over six years of abuse will be erased with therapy?" Jade questioned.

"Not erased but it'll help you, it helped you before, remember? Isn't that why you have the dark book?" Beck questioned back and she thought about it, he had a point. "Oh and Jade, about us..." he started but he didn't know if that was the right time.

"There's no 'us' anymore" Jade said and he looked at her sadly.

"What? But I thought you'd believed me, what I said is true, I love you and I know you love me, you wrote it... I understand that you're sensitive, it's been a crazy time for you, you've had to face your past and it's not easy but you will overcome it" Beck affirmed.

"No, it's not about me, you're the one who's confused, you found out what happened to me and naturally, you felt the need to protect me or whatever but you don't love me like that, Beck" Jade commented as Beck parked in front of the restaurant. "Let's go..." Jade tried to open the door but Beck grabbed her hand.

"Wait" He demanded and she turned to him. "I'm not confused, I know exactly how I feel" he informed and she sighed.

"Beck, they're waiting for us" Jade said.

"They can wait, this is important because you're not understanding what I say" Beck commented. "It is true that I won't be able to see you the same way after watching those videos..." he said and she looked down so he grabbed her face gently to make her look at him again. "But it's not what you think, I won't be able to see you the same way because now I know the amazing and strong person you really are, I've always thought you're great but now I just can't put into words how proud I am of you, you're unbelievable, Jade"

"Beck..." she started but he cut her off.

"Let me finish, I am not confused at all, I know exactly how I feel... I've always known, I know I was a jerk to you but it was because jealousy was blinding me, it wouldn't let me see through and I made a lot of mistakes but I've always known that I love you" Beck affirmed. "What I found out didn't affect that feeling at all, I love you just as much or even more than before and again, I'm not confused, I'm angry with myself, I am angry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me, I'm angry because nobody was there to defend you from that beast when you were little, I am angry because you had to go through so much pain as a kid, that's how I feel about this situation, I don't feel pity for you, I feel admiration" He commented, Jade was just staring at him with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"So now what?" Jade asked.

"There's nothing I want more than to kiss you and hug you right now but I don't know if you would be comfortable, I know this is hard for you and I don't want you to feel bad at all" Beck said and she looked down smiling a little. "But that doesn't mean I can't ask you to be my girlfriend again, so, Jade, would you take me back?" He asked as he held her hands and she looked at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jade asked back and he smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.

"I've never been more certain in my entire life" He responded and she smiled at him.

"Yes" Jade said and he smiled gladly before hugging her, Jade hugged him back and simply closed her eyes, she loved when he hugged her because it made her feel safe and loved, it made her forget her problems and feel happy even if it was just for a few moments.

* * *

 **Yay Bade!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS! The last chapters didn't get as many reviews as usual.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jade and Beck walked into the restaurant holding hands and their friends looked at them surprised with huge smiles on their faces. "So you two...?" Tori asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes" He informed.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed happily. "This is a good way to end a bad week"

"It is, so many things happened it's crazy" Andre commented while they all sat down.

"Yes, the faint, the talk at school, the suicide attempt, the fact the police know who Jamie is and-" Tori commented but Jade cut her off.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean the police know who Jamie is?" Jade questioned confused and they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um do you remember the man who called you Jamie?" Tori asked and she nodded. "Well, he is a cop and he is in charge of the child pornography department, he recognized your pictures right away"

"So you found the pictures? How? Why would you want to see that?" Jade asked.

"Well, we wanted to find proofs against him so we looked for Jamie, matched the dates and well, we found you" Tori explained and Jade sighed.

"And why did he recognize me? Was he one of the perverts who followed Jamie?" Jade questioned upset.

"No but he told us that you were..." Tori started and looked at Beck, who nodded, Jade needed to know. "He said that you were one of the most abused kids of your era so the police spent a lot of time looking for you but they never found you so they assumed that you died, you know, because most victims like you did" she explained and Jade exhaled.

"Wow... I did not know that" Jade said but she surprisingly took it well. "So that's why he kept calling me Jamie..."

"Yes, I think he wanted to be sure that you remembered everything" Robbie responded.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget the worst years of my life?" Jade asked.

"But that's in the past, now you have to focus on the future" Tori said nicely.

"Speaking of that, now what?" Andre asked.

"You have to denounce Alex" Tori said to Jade and she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to have people asking me what happened over and over again, I can't do it" Jade said.

"Yes, you can, it'll happen sooner or later and he has to pay for what he did to you" Tori affirmed.

"But that's not enough, even if I talk...how could they be sure it's him? He is not stupid, I'm sure he didn't show his face on the videos" Jade commented.

"Last night he...raped you" Beck said trying to remain calm but just to pronounce those words made him sick.

"Don't..." Jade responded.

"Jade, it's important" Tori said but she felt so embarrassed. "Come on..."

"Sid he use a condom?" Andre asked and Jade closed her eyes disgusted.

"I don't know, Andre, I wasn't looking and I didn't ask, I don't even know how he got there...i just know i woke up and he was next to me" Jade responded. "But he clearly didn't the other times, the thing in my tummy proves it"

"It's okay, calm down, it's okay..." Beck said as he rubbed her back.

"Maybe there's DNA in your body" Tori commented.

"Nobody is touching me again, I don't want to do this" Jade informed.

"But that's the only way" Tori said and then thought about it. "Unless...you make him say it" she suggested and they all looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked.

"That she could trick him into confessing everything and record it or something, that's the only way besides the rape kit" Tori commented.

"Jade is not gonna be alone with that animal ever again" Beck affirmed. "So no, absolutely not"

"No, wait, that could work... he is always talking to me about Jamie so it shouldn't be hard" Jade commented. "I want him in jail but I don't want to go through the humiliation of being examined..."

"He is dangerous, I'm not letting you do it" Beck informed.

"It's not your choice" Jade answered and he looked at her surprised. "I wanna do it"

"Jade, please... there must be another way" Beck insisted.

"What way? I don't wanna take the risk of telling everyone what happened and then being unable to prove it was him, that would be the worst thing that could happen to me" Jade commented and Beck looked down, she had a point. "Besides, let's be real... one more time won't make any difference, I live with him"

After dinner they drove back to Tori's house to talk to the cop, who had been trying to take down Jamie's page but it was very difficult. They all walked into the house and Officer Ortega immediately stood up. "We are back" Tori said.

"Officer Ortega, this is our friend, Jade" Tori introduced her and he smiled.

"Hello Jade" He said nicely and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thanks..." Jade answered emotionlessly.

"I'm honestly still shocked to see you here, alive and well" The cop said sincerely. "What you went through wasn't easy, my colleagues and I always thought you wouldn't make it but here you are, you're very strong, be proud of that"

"Can I see the site?" Jade asked and he looked at her friends not knowing if it was a good idea.

"Are you sure you want that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I want to see it" Jade affirmed, she was feeling strong enough to handle it and she needed to see it to be able to go on with the plan.

"Alright, take a seat" He said and Jade sat down on the couch in front of the computer, the gang was really nervous because her reaction to it had been bad earlier but they were hoping for the best. "This is the main page..." he informed and Jade looked at it closely, it was purplish and it had a picture of her on the top, she looked about seven in that picture, there were lots of galleries below, a video section and the requests and comments section.

Jade was staring at it and even though she was aware that it was her, she still couldn't recognize herself. "Are you sure this is me?" Jade asked and they all looked at each other. "It says Jamie but...I don't know, she doesn't look like me, right?"

"She does but this is a completely normal reaction, don't worry and yes, this is you" The cop said and Jade sighed as she scrolled through the page.

"Don't look at the comments, please, they're...sickening" Beck asked her but she didn't stop scrolling and started reading the cringe worthy comments.

"These comments were posted a week ago..." Jade said surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately this page still gets thousands of visits weekly" The cop informed and Jade looked down for a moment, she was so ashamed.

"How can people enjoy seeing this? I cried the whole time" Jade commented upset.

"They are sick animals" Beck responded and she continued exploring the page, she went to the videos section and simply stared at it for a few moments debating whether to play one or not.

"Jade, you don't need to do this" Tori said.

"I know" Jade responded and played one of the videos, a ten year old looking Jade appeared on screen wearing a school uniform and looking at the camera, she was playing with her little hands nervously but trying to seem okay.

"Alright, introduce yourself, Jamie" A male voice ordered and Jade immediately recognized it, it was Alex.

"Hi, I'm Jad...Jamie, I'm ten years old and I like to play, do you wanna play with me? It's real fun" Little Jade said nervously and they all shook their heads, Jade was just watching and remembering everything, it was weird to see herself saying it because she remembered it from her point of view.

"People are not gonna play with you if you don't encourage them to, come on, take your clothes off" Alex said and little Jade took a deep breath as she started taking her clothes off slowly. "Good, remember to look at the camera!" He exclaimed and she turned to the camera with a few tears in her eyes.

Then Alex walked into the shot and she stared at him nervously, Jade leaned back a little and everyone in the room could see she was remembering. "Take my shirt off, Jamie, so we can show them how we play" He ordered and little Jade started taking his shirt off while lots of tears streamed down her face.

Once Jade had taken his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, he violently grabbed her little face to make her look at him and kissed her. "Alright, Jamie, time to play!" He said and threw her onto the bed, she was laying on her stomach and he tied her arms behind her back before he got on top of her, Jade's heart started beating faster as she watched the video, she could remember how afraid she'd been at that moment.

A few moments later Alex opened her legs and started raping her, little Jade immediately started crying her eyes out and screaming in pain but he didn't care, he pulled her hair back as he raped her and purposefully hurt her. "You like it, Jamie, don't you?" He asked on her ear as she begged him to stop.

Jade was just watching the video completely lost in the memory, it was like being there again, she had tears running down her face as she watched herself being raped, the rest of them were just looking down because it was too hard to see that, Beck could see Jade was out of her mind so he decided it was time to stop. "Enough!" Beck exclaimed and closed the laptop but Jade's eyes remained in the same position, she couldn't stop remembering and reliving that moment, it'd been just one of the lots of nights she'd been in hell.

"Jade..." Beck tried to touch her shoulder but she pushed his hand away and closed her eyes, Jade took a deep breath and finally came back to reality. "I told you it was a bad idea" He commented and she looked at him still with tears in her eyes.

"I needed to be sure it was me" Jade commented. "It was..."

* * *

 **Sad, i know...but i hope you liked the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"It was…"Jade said emotionlessly and took a breath.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Cat asked curiously to break the awkward silence.

"Well, we need to go to the police station so Jade can denounce her abuser and then to the hospital to get the rape kit" Officer Ortega informed.

"I don't want to go to the hospital" Jade said.

"We were thinking that maybe she could trick him into confessing everything" Tori commented.

"Mmm... that could work but that would require her to be with him alone again" Officer Ortega said. "And in the end, you'll have to talk to the police at some point, this would just be another proof"

"I've been alone with him many times anyway" Jade said, she was so tired of everything and if that was gonna stop him then she was down for it.

"Alright, if that's what you want..." Officer Ortega said and then the bell rang, Tori walked towards the door and a tall white man appeared. "Oh hey Alan, come in!" He exclaimed and the other man, whose name was Alan, entered the house.

"What was the emergency, Victor?" Alan questioned, Jade was looking to the other side so Alan hadn't seen her but then Officer Ortega turned her around and Alan's eyes wide opened, Jade didn't know who he was but he was very surprised to see her. "Jamie?" He asked shocked and Jade looked at her friends confused. "Jamie, oh my god, you're alive!" Alan exclaimed happily and she stared at him not knowing what to say, he walked up to her and simply stared at her not believing his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jade asked. "Do i know you?"

"No, I'm Alan, I'm a detective and I was the one in charge of your case" Alan informed.

"My case?"

"Yes, Jamie, you were the case that defined my career, I've never wanted to catch someone as much as I want to catch your rapist" He said sincerely.

"That's true, I told you guys he felt really connected to her" Victor commented.

"God, I can't believe I'm looking at you right now and you're here, alive and you seem okay...except for the bruises, can I ask why you have them?" Alan asked and Jade looked down.

"That's one of the reasons why I called you" Victor responded.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"My...rapist, he is back" Jade informed ashamedly. "He caused these bruises"

"That bastard...but wait, I thought he was a pedophile" Alan commented.

"He is a monster" Jade affirmed. "He doesn't care if I'm eight or eighteen"

"Where is he? I want to arrest him, he'll regret every single thing he did to you" Alan affirmed and Jade's friends nodded, they really liked that cop.

"I guess he is at home" Jade answered.

"So we were right, he is your relative, dad? Step dad? Uncle?" Alan asked.

"Cousin, he is my cousin, his name is Alex" Jade informed.

"Alex, alright... now, I know Jamie is probably not your real name so which is it?" Alan asked and she smiled, she liked that cop too.

"Jade"

"Jade, nice name" He answered.

"Okay, Alan, we are gonna need you... she will trick Alex into confessing everything but we need to be prepared in case he tries something" Officer Ortega said and Alan nodded. "And also, I hope you have all the records of her case because I want this son of a bitch to stay in jail until the day he dies"

"Of course, I have everything" Alan informed. "So when are we doing it?"

"Tonight, I want it to be tonight" Jade said and they nodded.

"Alright, let's do it then"

Jade arrived to her house at about 9PM but her brother and her mother hadn't arrived yet so she got a little nervous because she was hoping they'd be there. Jade walked through the house slowly and looking around expecting to see Alex there but he was nowhere to be seen. Jade's friends, the two detectives and some other cops were in a van a couple of blocks away from the house watching and hearing everything through the camera and microphone Jade had on her necklace.

Jade walked into the living room but nobody was there so she assumed that nobody was in the house, however, she suddenly felt someone covering her mouth from behind and everything turned black within seconds. "Alright, Jamie, let's go" Alex said and grabbed her in his arms.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Tori asked worriedly when they heard Alex's voice and watched the camera turning upside down.

"I think he drugged her" Alan responded and immediately got out the van followed by the rest of them but by the time they got to the house Alex was already driving away. "Damn it!"

"You can't let him take her with him" Beck exclaimed worriedly.

"No, of course not, let's go" They all ran back to the van and immediately started driving after Alex. "Don't lose him but don't let him know we are following them" Alan ordered to the driver and he nodded.

The gang and Alan were watching the monitor to see what was happening; Jade was laying on the back seat so they could see Alex driving and hear him talking to her. "You stupid bitch kicked me hard today, I bet you thought this was over" He commented and chuckled. "No, Jamie, it isn't... what I told you last night is happen, as for now, i decided it'd be nice of me to introduce you to some friends...They're waiting for you and they're paying good money for it" He informed and Beck's eyes wide opened.

"What does he mean?" Alan asked.

"He wants her to become a prostitute or something like that but I guess that now, he wants to do the same he did when she turned twelve" Tori informed worriedly.

"He is not gonna do it, don't worry" Alan affirmed but they couldn't be sure until they had Jade with them.

"This is going to be really fun, Jamie, I swear you will never forget it, it'll be just like in our old times" Alex commented and laughed as he kept driving, about an hour later he finally parked and grabbed her in his arms before walking towards the house. "HEY EVERYBODY, JAMIE IS HERE!" He shouted as he entered the house.

They could only see the ceiling on the screen but they could hear a lot noises and men cheering, Alex put Jade on her feet but kept holding her because she was unconscious, they could see about twenty men standing all around and smiling at her. "God, hurry up" Beck exclaimed scared.

"Here she is, I told you I would bring her..." Alex said as he walked with her towards the games table, he put her on it and tied her arms to the corners.

"She is even hotter in person" One of the men said.

"Told ya, deal is deal, buddy, where is it?" Alex asked.

"Relax, you'll have your money when the party is over" The man responded and Alex smiled, everyone in the van was listening and feeling really angry and scared for her. "Anyway, are you sure she won't call the cops when she has the chance to?"

"No, don't worry, I can control her" Alex affirmed. "In the worst of cases, she went to some bar, got drunk and some men got advantage of the situation but she won't be able to tell who" He laughed and the other man did too.

"Fucking son of a bitch" Beck said angrily.

"Wake her up, man, it's not fun like this" One of the men commented, in the van they could only see a few men holding beers and standing around the table looking at her and stroking her face and her body.

"Jamie, it's time to wake up" Alex said and threw a bottle of water on her face, Jade slowly started waking up and looking around confused.

"She woke up!" Another man shouted excitedly and then bit his lip while looking at her, Jade immediately started to panic because it felt just like on her twelfth birthday, she couldn't untie herself and all those pigs were surrounding her.

"Where am I?" Jade questioned scared and tried to move but she couldn't.

"Don't worry, princess, it'll be fun" Other man said and she started screaming.

"HELP, HELP!" Jade screamed terrified and they only laughed.

"Nobody is coming, Jamie, now relax and enjoy the party, it's all for you!" Alex commented. "So? Who goes first?" He questioned and they all started raising their arms.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Beck screamed terrified that they wouldn't make it in time.

"Almost, sorry, it's the traffic but I saw where he turned" The driver informed.

When they turned back to the monitor they saw a man getting on top of her. "NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Jade was crying and screaming but he was only drinking beer and laughing.

"Shall I take this off?" He questioned referring to her shirt and all the men cheered, everyone in the van could hear Jade's screams and sobs as the man cut off her shirt.

There were lots of hands all over Jade's body as she cried and the other man got ready to rape her, they could see him kissing her chest and touching her all over while she begged him to stop. "HURRY!" Beck screamed again.

"We are here" The driver informed as he parked so everyone ran out of the van.

"Yes, Jamie!" The man exclaimed as he cut her stockings off and got on top of her again, Jade was sure he was gonna rape her so she was crying desperately but all the sudden the door slammed open and a lot of cops walked inside.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alan shouted and the men immediately froze.

"Hey, hey...calm down, what's going on? Why did you break into my house like that?" One of the men asked. "We are just having a party, that girl is a whore...okay? We are paying her, she's quite expensive so we are making the most of it" He commented but before anyone could even react Beck punched him and then ran towards Jade, who was still shaking terrified, she was only wearing her underwear, the skirt, her boots and her bra at that point.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked and she nodded, he immediately untied her and when she stood up he hugged her. "God, god... I was so scared, thank god we were there"

"I don't even know how I got here" Jade said.

"He drugged you" Beck answered as he took his jacket off and put it on Jade. "Did he get to...?" Beck asked and she shook her head.

"No, no...but it came too close" Jade informed so he nodded relieved and hugged her again, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as he felt her there with him, she was safe now.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"You are all under arrest for kidnapping and rape attempt" Shouted Alan and some of them tried to run so all the cops raised their guns. "Freeze!"

"Who is Alex West?" Victor questioned and Alex immediately panicked, he was hiding behind the rest of the men.

"Jade, oh my god, we were so worried about you" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang joined her near the games table.

There were a lot of men in the house but Beck saw Alex hiding behind them so he walked up to him angrily, Alex was busy looking at the cops so he didn't see him coming and by the time he realized, Beck had punched him down."You fucking bastard, you're gonna regret being born, do you hear me?" Beck screamed and started beating the hell out of Alex.

"What is it, boy? You're mad that I got to be with Jade when she was a virgin?" Alex asked chuckling and it just made Beck angrier.

"She was a KID!" Beck yelled madly and kicked him between his legs. "You like kids, uh? Made you feel powerful to hurt a little girl?" He asked and kept kicking and punching him, the rest of the men were being arrested and Alan was just watching how Beck beat Alex up, he deserved it.

Alex was spitting blood and he could barely move but Beck was so angry that he kept hitting him, he wanted to kill him right there but then his friends held him back. "That's enough" Andre said.

"Nothing will ever be enough for a beast like this" Beck responded coldly as he stared at the barely conscious Alex.

"Alex West, you're under arrest for rape and child pornography, you have the right to remain quiet, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford it the state will assign you one" Alan finished as he made Alex stand up. "Oh and by the way, I have been told that men in prison absolutely LOVE sick animals like you so I'm sure you'll have so much fun in there, I'll make sure they know your new name, Jamie" he said and even though Alex was very weak he could understand everything perfectly and he felt panic.

Alan walked out of the house with Alex and the gang followed him, they called more police cars to be able to take all the men with them and then drove back to the police station, about half an hour later Anna and Nathan arrived there looking for Jade and Alex, they'd been told to go but they didn't know the reason.

As soon as Anna and Nathan walked inside they saw Jade sitting across the room with her friends and Beck, she was wearing her skirt, part of her almost gone stockings and a jacket and her face looked damaged so they panicked. "Jade, oh my god, honey!" Anna screamed and immediately ran to her, Jade stood up and hugged her mom happily.

"Mom" Jade said and then turned to her brother, who immediately hugged her protectively.

"What happened to your face? Who did this to you?" Nathan asked and then saw Beck standing there. "Was it him?" He questioned angrily as he stepped towards Beck but Jade stopped him.

"No, no, it wasn't him" Jade informed.

"Then who did it and don't tell me you tripped again because I won't believe you" Nathan said seriously and looked at her friends.

"Just tell them, Jade" Tori said nicely and Jade took a deep breath.

"It was...Alex" Jade informed and Nathan's and Anna's mouths dropped.

"What?" Anna questioned.

"Jade, are you sure?" Nathan asked shocked and she nodded. "But...but how? Why? What happened?"

"Um...he, he...eh..." Jade didn't know how to say it. "I can't do it" she said to her friends and they smiled at her sadly.

"I'll do it for you" Beck said and Jade stepped back.

"What's going on?" Nathan questioned confused and upset, he didn't understand anything.

"That bastard, Alex, is nothing but a sick disgusting pedophile and rapist" Beck said and Anna and Nathan looked at each other shocked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anna questioned confused.

"Jade tried to kill herself at eleven; did you ever wonder why she did it?" Beck asked.

"Her therapist said she was depressed but she wouldn't say why, we thought she was ill... but she got better" Anna informed.

"She indeed was depressed but her main reason was fear because her cousin, Alex, started raping her when she was eight" Beck informed and Nathan and Anna felt they'd been kicked in the stomach, their eyes wide opened and they started shaking their heads.

"No, no, no... That can't be true, he is like her brother, he was there she was born" Anna exclaimed shocked.

"It is true and not only did he rape her, he also shared the videos and pornographic pictures of Jade with his pedophile friends" Beck informed angrily and Anna covered her mouth. "He did it for over six years"

"No, this can't be happening" Nathan said as he pulled his hair back, he saw Jade standing behind Beck just looking at them and he went up to her, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes seriously. "Is it true? Please tell me it's not, please, Jade" He said but she only stared at him with tears in her eyes and looked down so he stepped back shocked and covered his face.

"No, no, no, NO!" Nathan screamed and kicked the chair.

"There is a page about Jade on a pornographic site, Alex signed her up as Jamie" Beck informed and Nathan and Anna looked at him surprised.

"Jamie?" Anna asked and he nodded.

"Isn't that...?" Nathan started.

"Yes, yes...Alex used to take her to play with her friend, Jamie, he always said they would go to Jamie's house to play" Anna said and covered her mouth. "Oh my god!" She started crying and Jade simply closed her eyes, she didn't want to be there but she had to.

"That's not all" Beck informed and they looked at him confused. "Do you remember Jade's twelfth birthday?"

"Yes, Alex took her to Disneyland" Nathan responded.

"That's what he said but not what he did, Jade spent a whole weekend in a house full of pedophiles who raped and tortured her until they got tired" Beck informed angrily and Nathan felt so much rage running through his body, he just couldn't believe it.

"I remember Jade came back with a lot of bruises but he said it was because they'd had a car accident, god I should've known" Anna said as she cried her eyes out.

"The reason Jade has those bruises is because he started raping her again, in fact, she is dressed like this because tonight he drove her to a house full of men and tied her to the table so they would all be able to rape her" Beck informed and Nathan looked at Jade, who was looking at him and his mom nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? WHY?" He questioned, he was so angry that he couldn't stay calm.

"Hey, easy, don't yell at her" Andre said and Nathan shook his head as he stared at him and everyone else madly.

"Jade, why? You know that I would have protected you, why didn't you ever say anything?" Nathan questioned trying to stay calm.

"I was ashamed... I was afraid, I don't know, I just... I don't know, I'm sorry" Jade said and hugged him, he looked at the ceiling with tears in his eyes and hugged her back.

"No, you don't have to be sorry, I am sorry, I should have taken care of you" Nathan said sadly as he stroked her head and kissed the top of it with lots of tears streaming down his face.

"Jade, baby, I'm sorry...I should have known, I wasn't a good mother" Anna apologized sadly and hugged her daughter, who immediately hugged her back.

"I still can't believe this, this is a nightmare, Alex is like my brother...he was there when Jade was born, he played with us, he said he would take care of her, god this is not true, this can't be true" Nathan said desperately as he walked in circles, he was so overwhelmed.

"Do you want to see one of the videos?" Tori questioned and he looked at her not knowing what to say, he didn't want to but at the same he knew he needed to so he would be able to believe it.

"Yes" Nathan said and Jade turned to Beck nervously, he walked up to her and put his arm around her protectively.

Robbie grabbed his laptop from his backpack and put it on the table as Nathan and Anna sat down in front of it. "This is gonna be hard, okay?" Robbie asked and they nodded.

"Show them the first video" Beck said as he hugged Jade and Robbie nodded.

"This was the first time he started recording what he did to Jade but he started taking the pictures when she was seven or so and he started raping her when she turned eight" Robbie informed and Anna closed her eyes sadly, it was so hard to accept the fact her daughter had been raped.

"Say hello, Jamie" Nathan and Anna immediately recognized the voice, it was Alex.

"Hello" Jade said and Anna smiled sadly, Jade was so young back then.

"How old are you?" Alex asked.

"Ten" She answered.

"Nice and what do you wanna do now?" Alex asked

"I wanna play" Jade said nervously.

"We are gonna play, baby" Alex said and then walked into the shot, they could see Jade's terrified face as she looked at him and his face was blurred out but they knew it was Alex, he started taking her jacket off and she stared at the camera scared. "There, there..." he said and started stroking her arms, she had lots of tears running down her face at that point and then he suddenly slapped her.

"Damn bastard" Nathan said madly.

"Ah!" Jade screamed and he grabbed the back of her head to make her look at him, she looked so tiny next to him.

"Who owns you?" He asked but she didn't answer so he shook her head violently. "WHO OWNS YOU?" he raised his voice and she started crying more.

"My baby..." Anna whispered with lots of tears running down her face as she watched the horrifying video.

"You" She said and he nodded while pushing her down to the floor, then he made her stand up again and started taking his clothes off, Jade was crying quietly while looking at him and then at the camera scared.

He stood in front of her and she looked up at him clearly terrified, they could even notice she was shaking. "Take your clothes off" He ordered, Jade slowly took her skirt off and he made her stand closer to the camera so people would see her face as he kissed her neck and took off her top, she was crying scared and it broke their hearts, it was horrible.

"My little sister..." Nathan said sadly with lots of tears in his eyes as well.

All the sudden Alex grabbed her hair and dragged her back violently, he threw her onto the coverless bed and tied her arms back, then he grabbed the camera and put it on an angle where they'd be able to see everything. "Please..." Jade cried and he slapped her again.

"How could he?" Anna questioned angrily.

"Shut up" He said and started unbuttoning his pants in front of the bed, then he got on top of Jade and started raping her, as soon as he started she screamed and cried in pain.

"Oh god" Anna covered her mouth and broke out crying just like Nathan, they couldn't believe their eyes. Meanwhile Jade was just listening but Beck was hugging her tightly so she wouldn't get lost in the memory.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Beck whispered while hugging Jade and stroking her head. "It's not happening anymore, it won't happen again"

"Please, it hurts!" Little Jade screamed while crying her eyes out but he just kept going, he would slap her once every few minutes and continue raping her, she looked so tiny and helpless under him, Anna and Nathan were so appalled by what they were seeing, it was sickening and terrifying, by the time Alex was done she was completely destroyed.

"Say goodbye, until next time" Alex ordered as he focused the camera on her face but she couldn't manage to speak because of how much she'd been crying.

"Good...bye, until next time" she said crying and the video ended, as soon as the video ended Anna started crying even more as she covered her face and Nathan just wanted to explode, he was burning up in rage and pain and impotence, he wanted to get into the video and kill Alex with his own hands, he couldn't let him live after everything he had done to Jade, he had to pay with his life.

* * *

 **Now everyone knows...**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Nathan questioned absolutely lost in rage and hatred, he needed to see Alex.

"I think you need to calm down" Tori said.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN" Nathan screamed. "I need to see him, I need to see that son of a bitch he is gonna regret being born, I'm gonna fucking kill him"

"You shouldn't say that kind of things in the police station, young man" Alan commented as he walked up to them.

"Leave me alone, I'd be doing the world a favor by killing that piece of trash" Nathan affirmed.

"That's true but you would also be doing that piece of trash a favor" Alan commented and Nathan looked at him not really understanding. "If you kill him then it'll be over for him, he might suffer for a few minutes but it won't be a lot, now, if you let him go to jail as he will then...believe me when I say, he will wish to be dead, prisoners hate rapists, especially pedophiles"

"I want him in jail, I want him to pay for what he did to my daughter" Anna said coldly once she had calmed down a little but Nathan was still debating, he just really needed to take all his rage out.

"And what am I supposed to do with this rage and this anger?" Nathan asked.

"Turn them into love and support for your sister" Alan said and Nathan didn't know what to respond, he had a point. "Think about it, son" He said and left.

Nathan turned around and saw Jade still in Beck's embrace but Beck could see he wanted to hug her too so he broke the hug, Jade turned around and saw her brother staring at her so she ran towards him and broke out crying while he embraced her in his arms, he was crying too as he kissed her forehead and held her tightly, he just wanted to protect her from all harm and pain, he wanted to erase all the abuse off her head and turn it into happy memories but that was not possible.

"Sh, sh... it's okay, sinis, it's okay, nobody will hurt you again I'll kill them first" He affirmed. "I love you so much, Jade, you have no idea, I swear to god I would gladly die right now if that meant you wouldn't suffer all that abuse, if it meant you would be happy, I swear Jade I would die for you"

"I know" Jade said and broke the hug to look at him, she smiled at him and he stroked her cheeks sweetly before hugging her again, he just felt the need to protect her.

"Baby" Anna said with lots of tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter and Jade hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, mom" Jade said.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, honey, It's me...I should've known, I'm your mother" Anna exclaimed sadly and kissed her daughter's face several times. "God, this is unbelievable...I promise things will be different"

"Anyway, why are you here? I thought I'd told you to stay away from my sister" Nathan said to Beck and he looked at Jade.

"He can be here" Jade said.

"Jade, this jerk called you a whore and hurt you a lot, how can you want him to be here?" Nathan questioned confused and Jade looked at Beck not knowing what to say because it was true.

"About that, I already apologized and explained to Jade why I said those things, they weren't true...at all, I am aware I was an asshole to her and I don't deserve her forgiveness but fortunately, she gave it to me and now we are back together" Beck informed as he grabbed her hand.

"What? And since when? Jade, why did you take him back? So you apologized and she said yes?" Nathan questioned upset.

"No, it was hard, Beck had to convince her not to..." Cat said but then stopped because she didn't know if Jade wanted her family to know that she'd tried to commit suicide again.

"Not to what?" Anna asked and Jade looked down nervously.

"Jade, they need to know" Tori commented.

"No, It's over" Jade said and smiled at her mom and brother.

"No, I want to know, what happened?" Nathan insisted and Jade took a deep breath.

"Beck convinced me not to jump off...a bridge today" Jade confessed and her mom's eyes wide opened.

"And I think this is yours" Beck commented and handed the pistol to Anna so she grabbed it shocked.

"What? You wanted to kill yourself again?" Nathan questioned and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"I can't believe it, Jade, I thought that was in the past" Anna commented upset.

"You need to understand she did it in a moment of madness, it happened after she realized we knew about Alex..." Beck said trying to justify her. "And at the end of the day, she didn't do it"

"Because you convinced her not to" Nathan commented and sighed. "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad she listened...it would have been easy to ignore me and jump off but she didn't" Beck commented and smiled at Jade.

"Listen, there's more…I think I'm pregnant" Jade informed and Nathan's and Anna's mouths dropped.

"Oh my god" Anna said shocked and shook her head.

"No, no…this can't happen" Nathan added and Jade looked down.

"I need to get rid of it, I need it out of my body, I can't have it" Jade affirmed with tears in her eyes and her mother took a breath.

"We'll figure out something, okay? Are you sure you're pregnant?" Anna asked.

"Well, no…but I passed out today and I haven't had my period, the doctor said it's a possibility" Jade responded and her brother closed his eyes in frustration.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" Nathan affirmed and hugged her.

"Many things happened today, it's insane" Andre commented.

"But it's over, I just wanna go home" Jade responded.

"Of course, honey but first, we gotta take you to the hospital" Anna said.

"What? No, I don't need to, I really just want to sleep" Jade commented.

"But you went through so much today, Jade, you need to be checked by a doctor" Beck affirmed.

"Not today, please, let's go home" Jade insisted.

"Mom, Jade is right...she needs to rest" Nathan commented and Jade nodded.

"Okay, fine but tomorrow we are going to make sure you are okay and sign you up for therapy, baby" Anna informed and Jade rolled her eyes, she didn't think therapy would help her but she didn't want to argue with her mother.

"Bye, Jade, sweet dreams tonight" Tori said nicely and Jade simply looked at her before turning back to Beck.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Beck said and kissed her forehead sweetly, she nodded and started walking out along with her mom and her brother but all the sudden a familiar voice stopped them.

It was Alex walking towards the desk to talk to Alan, Nathan and Anna immediately turned around and so did Jade, she was angry and a little nervous while her mom and brother were about to explode. "YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH" Anna screamed and tried to hit him but one of the cops held her back. "I treated you like one of my kids, I let you live with us, I trusted you and you hurt my daughter!" she shouted crying and Alex stared at her not knowing what to say. "Get off me; get the hell off me I need to kill this beast" she insisted trying to reach Alex.

"I'm sorry, auntie" Alex said but she shook her head madly and Nathan suddenly punched him.

"You're sorry? You fucking animal, I loved you, you were like my brother... you said she was like your sister, damn you!" Nathan screamed as he punched him several times but then more cops held him back, it was hard but they managed to get him away from Alex.

"I'm sorry, please, you have to help me" Alex said still on the floor with a bloody nose and mouth and Nathan chuckled angrily.

"Help you? NEVER, you are going to rot in a cell for the rest of your miserable life" Nathan affirmed and Alex stared at him nervously but then turned to Jade.

"Jade, please, you have to tell them... you have to tell them to help me!" Alex exclaimed. "Tell them how special our relationship is"

"DON'T TALK TO HER!" Beck shouted madly.

"Yes, don't even look at my sister, you bastard" Nathan ordered.

"Jade, please!" Alex said with tears in his eyes.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly. "When you are in a cell being brutalized by much bigger men, when you beg them to stop and wish you were dead, when that happens to you because it'll happen, think of me, because that's exactly what I felt, what goes around comes around" she commented and Alex stared at her angrily and nervously. "Let's go home, mom" Jade said coldly as she smirked at Alex and turned around, her friends were just watching proudly, it was good to see Jade being intimidating again.

"Yes, baby" Jade, Nathan and Anna walked out of the police station followed by the gang, they were all exhausted but they were happy that things were okay now. Nathan drove his family home and Beck did the same for his friends before going back to his RV.

Next day Jade's mom took her to the doctor and Beck met them there, she was in the doctor's office and Beck, Nathan and Anna were waiting outside but there was an awkward and painful silence nobody knew how to break.

"So...Beck, you and Jade got back together yesterday, right?" Anna asked and Beck nodded.

"Yes" Beck answered and then there was more silence but he decided to break it. "Listen, Nathan, I know that what I told you and what I told Jade was wrong, I was an asshole but I want to explain why I did it, it's no excuse but I hope you understand."

"Go ahead" Nathan said.

"A few weeks ago I wanted to talk to Jade, it was Tori's idea and I haven't stopped loving your sister so I agreed to it, I wanted to fix things, I wanted to get back together with her but then I saw her with Alex... in an inappropriate situation" Beck commented and Nathan exhaled upset. "The thing is I went nuts, I was really angry and confused and so I decided I didn't want her anymore but it was just my head, I did my best to hurt her because I wanted her to feel as bad as I did, big mistake, I know and believe me when I say that I've been drowning in regret since the day I found out the truth"

"But she forgave you, didn't she?" Nathan asked.

"Yes but I know that she just did it because she needed to feel support, deep inside she must still feel resentment, I hope that goes away soon, though because my feelings for her are real, I'm not here out of pity or regret, I do love Jade" Beck affirmed and Nathan smiled.

"Well, then I hope your relationship works" Nathan commented and Anna nodded, a few seconds later Jade walked out of the office followed by the doctor and they immediately stood up.

"Done, I told you I was okay" Jade said.

"Is she okay?" Anna asked the doctor anyway.

"Physically, yes she is okay but she told me why you brought her and I already told her I recommend she takes therapy" The doctor commented.

"It's not necessary, I can deal with it" Jade affirmed.

"No, you can't, no person can deal with such trauma without help, Jade, it'll be okay in the end" The doctor said.

"Yes, sinister, you will be getting all the help you need and no complains are allowed" Nathan commented and stroked her cheek.

"Fine" Jade simply said.

"And is she pregnant?" Anna asked and the doctor stared at them emotionlessly for a few seconds so they assumed she indeed was.

"No, she isn't pregnant…The faint must've been a consequence of the stress she's been through lately and the same goes for the period delay, plus bad eating and lack of sleep" The doctor explained and everyone smiled relieved.

"Thank god" Anna said happily and Jade smiled. "Things will be fine, baby"

"I know"

A couple of weeks later Alex was sent to prison and he tried to spend most of his time alone but at the end of the day, all his efforts were useless when he got visitors in his cell. "Hey there Jamie" A big fat man said as he opened the cell.

"Are you ready to play?" Another man said smiling and walking towards him with a stick.

"Please, please leave me alone" Alex said scared but they shook their heads, there were about eighteen men there and the guards were just laughing.

"You know, Jamie, people like you are our favorite toys here so get ready to play" The fat man commented and they started hitting him. "Take his pants off" He ordered and from that day on, Alex's life became an authentic nightmare; he was only waiting for the day he would be strong enough to kill himself.

Meanwhile on the outside, Jade was doing good with the therapy, it was actually helping her to get all her feelings out but she was too proud to admit it so she pretended it was wasted time. "You've been taking therapy for about six months now and it's obviously helping" Andre commented at lunch.

"Yes, Jade, you look like you did a few months ago before Alex came back but a little happier" Cat added and Jade chuckled a little.

"I feel good" Jade simply said and then Beck came back holding her coffee. "Two sugars?" she asked.

"Yes, I know what to do" Beck said and she smiled at him before drinking some of it.

"I'm glad things are back to normality" Tori commented gladly and ate one of her fries.

"Yep, this feels good" Andre added and grabbed one of Tori's fries.

"Hey!" Tori slapped his hand and laughed.

"The only difference is that we know the truth about Jade now, you know, why she is so mean" Robbie said and Jade raised an eyebrow at him upset. "Just kidding, this is the real you, right?"

"Yes, it is" Jade said coldly.

"Good, we like you like this" Tori commented.

"I still don't like you, though" Jade responded and Tori's smile dropped followed by a confused facial expression.

"Babe..." Beck said.

"What? It's the truth!" Jade exclaimed.

"You do like me, don't deny it" Tori affirmed.

"If it makes you feel better okay, I do like you" Jade said faking a smile and Tori rolled her eyes so Jade chuckled. "Just a little, Vega, don't get your hopes up" she commented and Tori shook her head while smiling.

Everything felt just like before but things were more honest now, the gang was closer, Beck and Jade tried not to fight and they made sure to enjoy their time together more than ever, Nathan decided to stay in LA for longer so he and Jade spent a lot of time together along with their mom, things were just fine in her life. Jamie was dead and buried but her memory would chase Jade forever...

* * *

 **The end!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, guys! :)**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (AND TO CHECK OUT "SECRET GIFTS" IF YOU HAVEN'T YET ;)**


End file.
